Annabeth Chase et la Mer des Monstres
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: Tome 2 de la série Percy Jackson, du point de vue d'Annabeth. (Crédits pour l'image de couverture: Sabrina Cintron, Sabcinart sur tumblr) (EN PAUSE pendant une durée indétérminée.)
1. En route pour la colonie

**1\. En route pour la Colonie...**

Mon cauchemar commençait de la façon suivante:

J'étais en haut d'une colline, face à une magnifique vallée. Devant moi, des bosquets d'arbres, une rivière qui serpentait autour d'hectares de fraises déployés sous le ciel bleu. En face, la vallée se prolongeait jusqu'à l'océan. Entre moi et la rive bleue, le paysage était parsemé de bâtiments dont l'architecture rappelait la Grèce Antique.

J'étais à l'endroit que je préférait au monde : la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé.

Jusque là, rien de cauchemardesque, me direz-vous. Sauf que la Colonie que j'avais en face de moi était légèrement différente à celle de mon souvenir : les fraises étaient peu nombreuses, les feuilles moins vertes, les pégases volants absents. Personne ne jouait sur le terrain de volley ou se promenait à la lisière des bois. Tout était silencieux. Pire : le pin de Thalia, à côté duquel je me tenais, était morne, triste, et ne dégageait plus cette aura de tranquillité habituelle.

La scène de mon rêve changea : j'étais maintenant dans la Grande Maison, où Chiron et Dionysos, le directeur de la Colonie, étaient en grande conversation.

\- Monsieur D. cet arbre a été empoisonné, et nos défenses se voient affaiblies ! disait le centaure. Sans la protection magique qu'il nous offre, nous sommes perdus !

J'ai cru mal comprendre. Mais Chiron ne pouvait que faire référence au pin de Thalia. Qui avait été empoisonné, apparemment. Thalia. Ma meilleure amie, ma grande sœur, ma salvatrice... Elle était déjà morte pour nous protéger, Luke et moi. Maintenant, elle était sur le point de mourir à nouveau ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis certain que c'est de l'œuvre de Cronos, continua Chiron. Il doit avoir un complice parmi les habitants de cette Colonie...

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit le dieu du vin. Un traître. Quelqu'un qui aurait envie de rejoindre le Seigneur des Titans ! Quelqu'un dont la résurrection de Cronos profiterai amplement !

\- Vous avez un suspect en tête ?

\- Je crois que lorsqu'on a perdu un être cher, on serait prêt à tout pour le récupérer !

\- Monsieur D...

\- Comme lorsqu'on a perdu un père ! cria Dionysos.

Chiron resta sans voix.

Au début, je n'ai pas capté l'accusation du dieu. Qui avait perdu un père ?

Puis ça me revint : Chiron était le fils de Cronos, on l'avait tous appris en cours d'Histoire Grecque. Dionysos était en train de dire qu'à cause de ce lien de sang, Chiron voudrait voir Cronos renaître, et détruire l'Olympe ! Alors que le centaure était le premier à nous défendre, nous, demi-dieux. Il avait été le premier à me dire que malgré les apparences, les dieux s'occupaient de nous. L'année dernière, il avait promis qu'on traquerait Luke pour l'empêcher d'aider le Seigneur des Titans ! Jamais il ne servirait la cause de Cronos, je le savais. L'accusation n'avait aucun fondement.

\- Vous avez une semaine pour faire vos bagages et vous en aller, Chiron, le temps que je désigne un nouveau directeur des activités.

Là dessus, je me suis réveillée.

**º-º-º-º-º**

Je m'empressai de m'habiller et de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Il fallait que je rentre à la Colonie, et vite. L'heure était grave.

Dans la cuisine, mon père discutait avec ma belle-mère, qui préparait des crêpes. Nous étions à quatre jours de la fin des cours, donc de mon retour prévu à la Colonie.

\- Papa, ai-je commencé. Tu sais que toute l'année, j'ai été très bonne en cours. J'ai toujours eu des notes excellentes.

\- Sauf en littérature, a pointé mon père.

\- Sauf en littérature, ai-je du admettre. Mais on en a déjà parlé ! C'est à cause de ma dyslexie !

\- Je sais, Annie.

J'ai passé outre l'utilisation du surnom, et j'ai continué ma plaidoirie :

\- Bon... J'ai été très bonne élève toute l'année, et toutes mes notes sont excellentes...

\- Tu as quand même raté l'examen de maths le plus important à la fin du deuxième trimestre !

\- Il y a eu une attaque ! ai-je protesté une nouvelle fois. Sans le Chien des Enfers et l'_empousai_, j'aurais eu la note maximale !

\- Je te taquine... me dit mon père, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la table, ma belle-mère éclata de rire.

\- Annabeth, ton père ne comprend pas. Moi oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux demander, comme service ?

J'ai hésité, car aborder le côté « mythologique » de ma vie en face de ma belle-mère me mettait mal à l'aise. Elle a complètement mal interprété ma gêne. Avec un sourire terriblement niait, elle s'est écriée :

\- Tu veux sortir avec un garçon pour la fête de fin d'année ?

\- QUOI ?! avons crié mon père et moi.

Puis la conversation avec le moins de sens de l'histoire a commencé :

\- Annabeth, tu ne cois pas que...

\- Mais ça va pas ! Je voulais juste...

\- ...treize ans c'est...

\- ...savoir si je pouvais partir...

-... un peu jeune, quand même, pour...

\- ...quelques jours avant...

\- ... sortir avec des garçons !

\- ... pour la Colonie !

S'en est suivi un long silence. Ma belle-mère a repris la parole :

\- Donc tu ne veux pas de rencard pour la soirée de fin d'année ? (Elle avait presque l'air déçue.)

\- Non, ai-je dis. En plus, on ne peut y aller qu'à partir de la troisième. Moi, je veux partir tout de suite à la Colonie.

\- Tout de suite ? a demandé mon père. Du genre, tout de suite, _maintenant_ ?

\- Ben pas maintenant, mais après le petit déjeuner, oui. De toutes façons, mon sac est déjà prêt ! (Ce qui était faux, mais je savais déjà ce que j'allais prendre)

Mes parents se sont regardés, on j'ai eu l'impression qu'il communiquaient silencieusement. Alors que mon père allait prendre la parole, mes demi-frères ont déboulé dans la cuisine, en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Comme deux tornades, ils se sont installés de l'autre côté de la table.

Ma belle-mère leur a servit des crêpes, et est restée près d'eux. Je lui étais reconnaissante de me laisser discuter seule avec mon père.

\- Annie... Pourquoi tu veux partir aujourd'hui ? Tu ne peux pas partir dans une semaine, comme prévu ?

Le sujet était délicat, on le savait. Toute l'année, après chaque attaque, on essayait de ne pas en parler. Je priais (façon de parler) pour que les monstres ne décident pas d'attaquer la maison. Ma belle-mère ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais qu'il arrive quelque chose à Mathieu, Bobby ou mes parents. Mais là, je devais l'aborder, _le_ _sujet_.

Malgré moi, je lui racontai mon rêve. Je lui expliquai qu'il fallait que j'aille à New York le plus rapidement possible, que la Colonie avait besoin de moi. Il fallait que je parte.

Finalement, mon père accepta. Il savait que la Colonie était tout pour moi. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : même s'il ne me donnait pas l'autorisation de partir, je m'échapperai.

Pendant que ma belle-mère emmenait les jumeaux à l'école, je montai prendre mon sac. Il s'agissait du sac à dos Aqualand que j'avais récupéré l'année dernière, lors de ma quête avec Percy et Grover. Il n'était pas très beau, mais j'y tenais.

Dedans, j'avais mis ma casquette d'invisibilité des Yankees, une gourde de nectar, un carré d'ambroisie, deux drachmes d'or (les seules qu'il me restaient), mon portable, mon livre d'architecture et trois T-shirt de la Colonie. Je ne pouvais pas emporter plus d'affaires : j'allais sûrement devoir combattre pendant le voyage, et je m'imaginais mal le faire avec toute une valise.

J'allais sortir quand, au dernier moment, j'attrapai le dernier mail que m'avait envoyé Percy, que j'avais imprimé. Ensuite, mon père m'a emmenée à la station de bus, où je montai dans le premier qui prenait la direction de l'est.

**º-º-º-º-º**

Percy. Je mourrai avant de lui avouer, mais il m'avait manqué, et malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, j'avais hâte de le revoir.

L'année dernière, quand je l'avais rencontré, il m'avait paru insupportable. Il était lent d'esprit, il ne savait pas se battre, il était le nouveau chouchou de Chiron, il réduisait à néant mes espoirs qu'il soit Le demi-dieu que j'attendais... Bref, il avait tout pour me déplaire.

Mais finalement, nous étions partit tous les deux en quête, avec Grover, pour retrouver l'éclair de Zeus, dont Percy était le présumé coupable.

Je m'étais rendue compte que Percy n'était pas lent d'esprit, il avait juste un manque total de connaissances sur la mythologie grecque. Il avait appris à se battre comme s'il était né pour ça, il était le meilleur épéiste que je connaisse, après Luke. Il était plus courageux que nombre des demi-dieux de la Colonie.

Il faut croire qu'à force de frôler la mort ensemble, nous sommes devenu amis. À la fin de l'été, personne n'aurait pu se douter que Percy et moi nous détestions (plus exactement, que _je_ le détestais) un mois plus tôt.

Au cours de l'année, nous avions échangé quelques mails, mais nous ne nous étions pas téléphoné : nous savions que cela ne ferais qu'attirer les monstres vers nous, et donc vers notre famille.

**º-º-º-º-º**

Ironiquement, mon bus allait jusqu'à Denver. La coïncidence m'a fait sourire : l'année dernière, nous avions fait escale à Denver nous y avions rencontré Arès.

Il fallait dire que le trajet, qui durait 17 heures, était bien moins drôle sans compagnons. Du coup, je passai mon temps à lire, somnoler ou regarder défiler le paysage. À un des arrêts, un monstre a essayé de m'attaquer. Je dis bien _essayé_ car il s'est très vite fait pulvériser par mon poignard.

J'arrivai enfin à destination. J'y pris directement un train pour New York, où j'ai passé deux jours. _Note pour plus tard _: demander à Zeus la permission de voyager par avion. Je l'avais déjà fait, mais Percy m'avait contaminé : j'avais maintenant peur de me faire griller en plein vol, alors qu'a la base, une fille d'Athéna ne craignait rien.

Les deux jours de voyage furent interminables.

Je fis connaissance des autres voyageurs. Je dormis. Je tuai une horde de monstres à Chicago. Je rêvai une nouvelle fois de la Colonie. Je terminai mon livre j'en achetai un autre pendant l'arrêt à Cleveland, où trois autres monstres m'attendaient. Je m'inquiétai – encore – pour mon ami Grover, disparu depuis l'année précédente à la recherche du dieu Pan. J'achetai des sandwichs au wagon bar. Je pensai à la Colonie. Je dormis encore.

Finalement, je suis arrivée à New York vers six heures du matin. J'avais décidé de m'arrêter chez Percy, pour qu'on aille ensemble à la Colonie et pour le revoir plus tôt. Bizarrement, je me voyais mal rentrer à la Colonie pour la sauver sans Cervelle d'Algues.

Je pris un taxi pour aller de la gare au nouvel appartement des Jackson. Le conducteur n'a pas eu l'air de se formaliser de mon air de SDF, avec mes cheveux emmêlés et mes vêtements sales. À force de voyager dans une train, avec des monstres à mes trousses, mes cheveux étaient plein de feuilles et ressemblaient à un tas de paille.

Une fois chez Percy, à sept heures vingt-huit, je réfléchis à la manière de l'aborder. Comment lui expliquer ma présence ? J'espérai qu'il ait fait des rêves, lui aussi. Je me décidai à monter et sonner à sa porte. Puis je déclinai cette idée : comment expliquer à Sally – que je ne connaissais pas – pourquoi je débarquais chez elle à cette heure-ci ?

À sept heures trente-trois, j'étais à la fenêtre de Percy. Aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de vous dire pourquoi j'ai monté les escaliers de secours, mais je l'ai fait, avec ma casquette de Yankees sur la tête. Percy était à peine réveillé, et il sortait de son lit. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai regardé. Mais sans le faire exprès !

Toujours est-il que Percy n'était plus le petit garçon maigrichon qui était arrivé à la Colonie un an plus tôt, pleurant en appelant sa mère. Il avait maintenant des muscles plus développés.

Soudainement, il dirigea son regard vers moi – ou vers sa fenêtre. Un moment, je crains qu'il me repère, mais je me rappelai que j'avais ma casquette d'invisibilité sur la tête.

Cependant, je savais par expérience que même avec la casquette, mon ombre – quoi qu'atténuée - était repérable. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, car les rayons du soleil ne devraient pas être perturbés par ma silhouette, invisible. Je me décidai donc à redescendre et à attendre Percy en bas.

**º-º-º-º-º**

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Percy a ouvert la porte de son immeuble, l'air contrarié. J'étais adossée à celui d'en face. Alors que je rattrapais Percy, celui-ci est arrivé à son arrêt de bus, et a salué quelqu'un.

Non, pas _quelqu'un_. _Quelque chose_. Percy avait salué un monstre qui mesurait près de deux mètres, qui était couvert de cicatrices, et qui n'avait qu'un œil. Un cyclope. Comme s'ils étaient amis.

À cause de cette chose, je n'ai pas pu parler à Cervelle d'Algues. Je me suis contenté de monter dans le bus sans toucher personne, ce qui n'étais pas gagné, et suis descendue en même temps que Percy et _Machin_, en face de leur collège.

* * *

_Après plus de 7 mois, je suis de retour avec le deuxième tome du point de vue d'Annabeth!  
_

_Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver: c'est basiquement "la Mer des Monstres" mais du point de vue Annabeth, et j'avais déjà fait ça pour "le Voleur de Foudre", Bien évidemment, pas besoin de lire ma première fic pour lire celle-ci (mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez! :D )_

_J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur l'écriture, pour ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque publication. Pour commencer, le vais publier toutes les deux semaines, le temps que je finisse l'écriture. Après je verrais si je passe à une fois par semaine._

_Bref... Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier tome et qui ont demandé le deuxième!_


	2. Des retrouvailles cuissantes

**2\. Des retrouvailles cuisantes**

En arrivant à Meriwether, le collège de Percy, j'étais vraiment curieuse de découvrir à quoi il ressemblait. En effet, Percy m'avait expliqué dans un de ses mails qu'il s'y plaisait bien et qu'il n'avait pas encore été menacé d'expulsion. Vous comprendrez donc ladite curiosité : Percy _se plaisait_ au collège. Percy, qui se faisait _toujours_ virer avant la fin de l'année, qui s'arrangeait _toujours_ pour faire exploser une partie de l'établissement avant de partir, _se plaisait_ au collège.

Je décidai de le suivre, et d'attendre le bon moment pour lui parler… c'est-à-dire le moment où il se séparerai du Cyclope.

Je compris très rapidement pourquoi Percy aimait son école. Les salles de classe étaient étranges : les élèves étaient assis sur des fauteuils poire, ils n'avaient pas de bureaux, et leurs professeurs ressemblaient à des étudiants en soirée.

Encore plus étrange : Percy commença sa journée au milieu de la cour de récrée, avec tous les cinquième et quatrième, pour « illustrer la lecture de _Sa Majest__é __des Mouches_ » d'après le professeur d'anglais.

Les élèves ont organisé un concours de frites sur les fesses, juste après avoir terminé leur partie de basket sauvage. Apparemment, un garçon dirigeait les activités : Matt Sloan. Il n'était ni grand ni fort, mais il était entouré de brutes qui, elles, l'étaient. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu le cogner. Il était tellement arrogant ! Il pensait qu'il était le roi du collège, et les élèves le laissaient faire.

Assez vite, je pus voir que Percy n'était pas très apprécié ; ou plutôt, que_ Machin_ n'était pas apprécié, et que comme Percy traînait avec lui, personne ne l'approchait. Quand Percy a ramassé le livre d'une jeune fille, que Sloan avait bousculée, celle-ci s'est empressée de reprendre le bouquin sans même remercier Cervelle d'Algues. Je suppose que parler a Percy allait à l'encontre des « lois » du lycée...

À la fin, Sloan commençait à s'ennuyer, donc il a décidé de s'en prendre au Cyclope. Malheureusement pour le garçon, _Machin_ a paniqué et lui a asséner une claque accidentelle, qui l'envoya voltiger quatre mètres plus loin.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! a crié Sloan. Retourne dans ton carton !

Le Cyclope a éclaté en sanglots, et Percy s'est posté face à la brute :

\- Retire ça, Sloan !

\- Pourquoi tu t'embêtes, Jackson ? a répliqué l'imbécile. ? Tu aurais peut-être des amis, si tu ne prenais pas tout le temps la défense de cet abruti !

Percy a serré les poings. J'avais envie d'enlever ma casquette et de me tenir à ses côtés, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il avait raison de tenir tête à cet abrutit. Car bien qu'il prenne la défense d'un cyclope, Percy venait de démontrer qu'il était le même garçon que j'avais connu : prêt à tout pour défendre ses amis, toujours a se battre pour protéger les plus faibles, sans craindre les conséquences.

**-****º****-****º****-****º****-**

Après l'anglais vint la chimie. À cause de Percy, la prof dut évacuer le laboratoire; bizarrement, elle félicita mon ami, au lieu de le réprimander, bien que lui et _Machin_ avaient failli étouffer leurs camarades. Finalement, les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle de géographie, où ils étaient sensés dessiner une carte des Etats-Unis selon le quadrillage latitude/longitude. Je me suis installée sur un des fauteuils libres au fond de la salle. Je n'avais pas pu parler à Percy : il n'était jamais seul ! D'accord, personne ne voulait lui parler, mais _Machin_ le suivait partout, et je n'allais pas m'approcher de cette chose et parler des problèmes de la colonie en face d'elle.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu Percy protester. Je me suis rapprochée en vitesse, me plaçant derrière Sloan. Apparemment, Percy voulait que Sloan lui rende une photo qu'il lui avait prise.

Ce dernier a regardé la photo, et j'ai fait de même par dessus son épaule. Nous avons écarquillé les yeux en même temps. C'était _ma_ photo ! Percy gardait dans son classeur la photo que je lui avais envoyée après mes vacances à Washington.

\- J'y crois pas, Jackson, a dit Sloan. C'est qui ? Ça peut pas être ta...

Avant que je puisse rougir à la pensée de la suggestion (_Cervelle d'Algues, mon... copain? Non mais il est dingue !),_ Percy s'est écrié :

\- Rends-moi ça !

Mais les copains de Sloan en ont décidé autrement : ils ont mangé la photo.

Moi, j'avais les joues en feu. Percy avait une photo de moi dans son classeur de géographie ! Comment osait-il ? (D'accord, moi, j'avais imprimé un mail qu'il m'avait envoyé et je le gardais dans mon sac, mais c'était différent ! C'était un mail... Pas une photo !)

**-****º****-****º****-****º****-**

Je suis sortie de la salle avant la sonnerie, la porte étant ouverte, et j'ai attendu Percy. Il fallait que je lui parle ! Tant pis pour le Cyclope, je lui demanderai de rester à l'écart. Du coup, quand mon ami est sortit, j'ai soufflé :

\- Percy !

Il s'est arrêté, mais n'a pas eu l'air de capter que c'était moi qui l'appelait. Ok, j'étais invisible, mais il pouvait reconnaitre ma voix, non ? _Non ?_

\- Percy ! ai-je essayé une nouvelle fois.

Il ne m'a pas entendue.

Je décidai de ne pas le suivre à la dernière heure de cours : EPS. J'en avais marre de faire office d'ombre silencieuse, et je me suis dit que je l'attendrais à la sortie pour lui parler. Je me suis installée à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur un banc, mon livre à la main.

Ma lecture a été interrompue une demi-heure après par un drôle de bruit. Le bruit d'une explosion. Puis le mur en face de moi a volé en éclats.

**-****º****-****º****-****º****-**

J'ai accouru. Le gymnase – car le mur était celui du gymnase - avait piètre allure : il avait des traces de choc et de brûlures sur tous les murs. La porte avait explosé (d'où le bruit, je suppose), laissant entrevoir le vestiaire, parsemé de vêtements carbonisés. Je me tenais à l'opposé, où une brèche avait été faite dans le mur par le Cyclope, qui semblait s'être fait attaquer par un Lestrygon. Percy se tenait au centre du gymnase, dénudé d'armes. Sloan, la brute de tout à l'heure, était évanoui tout près.

Alors que le monstre chargeait vers le Cyclope (et vers moi), Percy s'est écrié :

\- Arrête ! C'est moi que tu veux !

Il avait beau avoir sauvé la vie du Cyclope, et la mienne sans le savoir, j'ai eu peur que Percy se fasse carboniser à son tour. Le monstre géant a souri.

\- Tu veux mourir le premier, jeune héros ?

_« __NON ! __»_ voulais-je crier. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le monstre blesser (tuer ?) mon ami.

Percy s'est mis à fouiller les vêtements éparpillés dans le vestiaire quand j'ai accouru, poignard en main, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Alors que Percy brandissait Turbulence, son épée, j'ai enfoncé mon poignard dans le dos du Lestrygon.

Alors que le monstre se désintégrait, j'ai retiré ma casquette et l'ai mise dans ma poche.

En face de moi, il y avait un grand nuage de poussière de monstre. Quand elle s'est dissipée, j'ai vu Percy, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une Cervelle d'Algues. Une Cervelle d'Algues _vivante_.

Sloan, a côté de moi, a bafouillé :

\- C'est la fille... C'est la fille...

Sans réfléchir, je lui ai asséné un coup de poing dans le nez.

\- Et toi, ai-je dis, tu laisses mon pote tranquille.

\- Annabeth, a dit Percy. Comment as-tu... ça fait combien de temps que...

\- Pratiquement toute la matinée, ai-je répondu en rangeant mon poignard. J'essayais de trouver un bon moment pour te parler, mais tu n'étais jamais seul.

\- Cette ombre que j'ai vu ce matin, c'était... Par les dieux, tu regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre ?

_Oh non !_ Il m'avait vue. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de monter. Je me sentis rougir (Percy était écarlate).

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! me suis-je défendue. Je ne voulais pas...

Heureusement, je n'ai du expliquer ce que je ne voulais pas faire, car une femme à crié « ça y est ! » en même temps que les doubles portes s'ouvraient en grand, laissant entrer un tas d'adultes.

Nous devions nous éclipser.

\- Retrouve-moi dehors, ai-je glissé à Percy.

Après deux secondes de réflexions, je lui ai dit d'emmener _Machin_: ça ne pouvais pas être une coïncidence que Percy se soit retrouvé dans le même collège qu'un jeune Cyclope.

J'ai remis ma casquette, et j'ai filé vers la sortie (alias le trou dans le mur), et j'ai attendu Percy dans une ruelle adjacente. Deux minutes plus tard, Percy a surgit accompagné du Cyclope, alors qu'un camion de pompier arrivait à toute allure, sirènes hurlantes.

En fin de compte, j'avais raison. Percy se faisait toujours expulser avant la fin de l'année, en prenant soin de faire exploser quelque chose.

* * *

_D'accord, j'ai dit que je publierai les mardis... mais en ma d__é__fense, avec le d__é__calage horaire il est toujours mardi l__à __o__ù __je suis!_

_Merci pour les reviews, j'esp__è__re que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite dans deux semaines!_

_**Chlo:**__ Merci! Voila le chap 2!_

_**armand:**__ Et __ç__a fait plaisir de recommencer la publication!_


	3. Un trajet en taxi peu ordinaire

**3\. Un trajet en taxi peu ordinaire**

Quand j'ai vu Percy et _Machin_ (oui, je savais qu'il s'appelait Tyson, mais pour moi, ces monstres ne méritaient pas de noms) passer en face de la ruelle dans laquelle je m'étais cachée, j'ai attrapé Cervelle d'Algues par le bras et je l'ai tiré vers moi. Il fallait qu'on aille directement à la Colonie, et même si je voulais juste abandonner _Machin _ici même, je me devais de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé, celui-là ? ai-je demandé à Percy en montrant _Machin_ du doigt.

D'accord, je savais que ce n'était pas très poli comme question, mais les cyclopes me répugnaient trop pour essayer d'être plus gentille. Je n'oubliais pas que sans eux, on serait arrivés à temps à la Colonie. Sans eux, Thalia n'aurait pas eu à se battre seule pour nous sauver, Luke, Grover et moi. Elle n'aurait pas été convertie en pin, elle serait en vie. Elle aurait vu que Luke était rancunier. Elle l'aurait aidé. Luke ne serait pas un serviteur de Cronos. Sans eux, nous serions heureux.

Sachant cela, essayez de me reprocher mon manque de tact encore une fois.

\- C'est mon ami, a répondu Percy.

J'ai réprimé une grimace ; Percy avait le droit de choisir ses amis comme il le voulait, et il ne connaissait pas mon passé avec les cyclopes.

J'entendais encore les paroles de Grover nous expliquant, après que nous nous soyons échappés du repère du cyclope, que ses montres vivaient souvent à la rue ; les plus dangereux, eux, vivaient dans des endroits peu encourus, renfermés, parfaits pour piéger des demi-dieux perdus. Donc logiquement, j'ai posé la question à Percy :

\- Est-ce que c'est un sans abri ?

\- Quel rapport ? a répondu Percy, offensé. Il t'entend, tu sais, il n'est pas sourd. Tu peux lui poser la question directement.

\- Il sait parler ? a-je dit, surprise. (Puis, dans ma tête : _« Ben oui, imb__é__cile__! Il va au collè__ge !__ »__)_

\- Je parle, a déclaré _Machin_. Tu es jolie.

\- Oh, quelle horreur !

Je me suis écartée, réfléchissant à ce que nous pourrions faire avec le cyclope. Percy s'est alors étonné que les mains de _Machin_ ne soient pas brûlées.

Il y avait deux possibilités : soit Percy ne connaissait rien aux cyclopes, soit il n'avait aucune idée que son _ami_ en était un.

Alors que _Machin_ essayait de toucher mes cheveux (Beurk !) j'ai du expliquer à Percy que les monstres qui l'avaient attaqué dans le gymnase étaient des Lestrygons, surnommés « les Canadiens » car ils vivaient dans le Grand Nord.

\- Allez viens, il faut qu'on file d'ici, ai-je dit.

\- Je vais avoir la police aux trousses, a bougonné Percy, et nous avons tous deux entendu le « encore une fois » muet.

\- C'est bien le cadet de nos soucis ! Est-ce que tu fais des rêves en ce moment ?

\- Quels rêves ? Sur Grover ?

J'ai sentit le sang déserter mon visage.

\- Grover ? ai-je bafouillé. Non, tu as des nouvelles de Grover ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. Au début, j'ai vu Grover en Floride, courant pour échapper à quelque chose, et il s'est caché dans une boutique de robes de mariées... Le truc qui le poursuivait sentait la laine mouillée et la viande pourrie. Et d'un coup, la vitre derrière laquelle était caché Grover a explosé, et le monstre a crié « ma pupuce ! »

Percy et moi nous sommes regardés un moment, nous savions que nous pensions la même chose : le rêve prouvait deux choses ; premièrement, que Grover était vivant; deuxièmement, qu'il était en danger.

Puis Cervelle d'Algues a repris :

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi tu as rêvé, toi ?

\- De la colonie, ai-je répondu. De graves problèmes à la colonie.

\- Maman m'a dit la même chose ! Mais quel genre de problèmes ?

« Le pin de Thalia a été empoisonné. Chiron se fait renvoyer. » aurais-je pu dire. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai mentit :

\- Je ne sais pas au juste. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Nous devons y aller au plus vite. Des monstres m'ont poursuivie depuis la Virginie pour essayer de m'arrêter. Tu t'es fait attaquer souvent ?

Percy a secoué négativement la tête.

\- Pas une seule fois de toute l'année, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Aucune fois ? Mais comment... (Puis mes yeux se sont posés sur _Machin_) Ah.

\- Quoi : Ah ? m'a demandé Percy, agacé.

C'était définitif : Percy ne se rendait pas compte que son (seul) ami à Meriwether était un cyclope. Pour lui, il s'agissait juste d'un garçon mal dans sa peau, un peu lent d'esprit. Un garçon qu'il se devait de protéger.

Comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'on parlait de lui, le cyclope a levé la main, comme s'il était encore à l'école, et à dit :

\- Les Canadiens du gymnase ont appelé Percy quelque chose... fils du dieu de la mer ?

Percy et moi avons échangé un regard. Mais pour différentes raisons.

Percy devait être en train de me demander s'il pouvait lui dévoiler la vérité sur les dieux. Moi, j'étais navrée pour Percy. Les cyclopes, c'est bien connu, sont des enfants d'esprits de la nature et de dieux ; le plus souvent, d'esprits de la nature et d'un dieu : Poséidon. _Machin_ devait déjà tout savoir sur la vérité dans la mythologie grecque. Et il devait aussi savoir qu'ayant le même père, Percy et lui étaient techniquement demi-frères.

Percy a entreprit « d'initier » son ami à la Mythologie. Comme je m'y attendais, _Machin_ n'a pas semblé surpris une seconde de ce que lui racontait Percy. Et Percy, lui, était perplexe.

\- Donc... tu me crois ? questionna-t-il, hésitant.

Le cyclope a hoché la tête.

\- Mais, a-t-il demandé, tu es le... fils du dieu de la mer ?

\- Ouais, a avoué Percy. Mon paternel, c'est Poséidon.

Le cyclope a froncé son sourcil, et j'ai vu que ça avait fait _tilt_ dans sa tête : il savait que Percy et lui étaient frères.

J'ai donc coupé la conversation :

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! On parlera dans le taxi.

\- Tu veux aller à la colonie en taxi ? s'est étonné Percy. Tu as idée de combien... ?

\- Fais moi confiance.

\- Et Tyson ? a-t-il demandé d'une voix hésitante.

Je voulais crier de l'abandonner. De le laisser mourir ici, seul.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser, a tranché Percy. Il risque d'avoir des ennuis, lui aussi.

\- Ouais, ai-je grogné. Nous sommes obligés de la prendre avec nous. Allez, venez.

Je me suis enfoncée au fond de la ruelle, et nous sommes arrivés dans un coin de rue désert. J'avais prévu de prendre le Chariot de la Damnation. J'en avais entendu parler, et j'avais fait des recherches, mais je ne l'avais jamais emprunté.

J'ai fouillé au fond de mon sac pour pêcher une drachme d'or. Quand le l'ai sortie, Percy s'est mis à protester, en disant que les taxis new-yorkais ne prenaient pas de drachmes (comme si je ne le savais pas). L'ignorant, j'ai crié en grec ancien (« _St__ê__thi. O harma diabol__ê__s ! _», ce qui signifie « Arrête-toi, chariot de la damnation ! »_) _puis j'ai lancé la pièce de monnaie dans la rue, en espérant que ça fonctionnerait (sinon, je n'aurais pas l'air maline).

Heureusement, la monnaie s'est enfoncée dans l'asphalte, et une voiture grise a surgit face à nous. Malgré ma dyslexie, je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer ce qu'il était écrit sur la portière, mais je savais que c'était « SOEURS GRISES ».

La vitre passager s'est abaissée et une vieille femme ayant une tignasse grise lui recouvrant le visage a sortit la tête, en répétant inlassablement « C'est pour où ? C'est pour où ? »

\- Trois passagers pour la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, ai-je dit en cachant mon stress.

Alors que j'ouvrais la portière, la femme a protesté en pointant _Machin _du doigt :

\- Ach ! Pas lui ! Nous ne les prenons pas, ceux-là !

\- On vous donnera un supplément, ai-je promis en ignorant les protestations de Percy. Trois drachmes de plus à l'arrivée.

\- Ça marche ! a crié la femme.

À l'intérieur, tout était gris. J'étais coincé entre la portière et _Machin_. Il y avait une vitre nous séparant du conducteur. Sauf qu'à l'avant, il n'y avait qu'une femme. Il y en avait trois : les sœurs grises.

Brusquement, nous avons démarré. Ma tête, comme celle de Percy, est allée buter contre le dossier.

Devant, les trois femmes se disputaient. Apparemment, les légendes étaient vraies (comme si j'en avais douté une seule fois) : Tempête avait en sa possession le seul œil des Sœurs, et Guêpe avait la dent.

Alors que la course folle se poursuivait, Percy a pris la parole :

\- Excusez-moi, mais... vous ne voyez pas ?

_Note __à moi-mê__me : arr__êter de faire la maligne, et mettre Percy au courant de mes plans, pour que lui ne paraisse pas aussi bê__te._

\- Non ! a glapi Guêpe, au volant.

\- Non ! a renchérit Tempête, à la place du milieu.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'est exclamée Colère, assise à la fenêtre passager.

Sidéré, Percy m'a regardé :

\- Elles sont aveugles ?

\- Pas complètement, ai-je répondu. Elles ont un œil.

\- Un œil ?

\- Ouais. (Je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails).

\- Chacune ?

\- Non. Un œil au total.

Alors que _Machin_ commençait à se plaindre, disant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, Percy m'a lancé un regard de reproche, l'air de dire : _Mais pourquoi m'as-tu entrain__é __dans cette galè__re ?_

\- Écoute, ai-je dit, le taxi des Sœurs Grises est le moyen le plus rapide pour aller à la colonie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris depuis la Virginie ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans leur zone. Elles ne desservent que New York et ses environs.

Pendant ce temps, les vieilles femmes se disputaient pour l'œil et la dent. Résultat : Guêpe a conduit encore plus mal qu'au début du voyage, suivant les indications de Tempête, heureuse détentrice du si convoité œil.

Puis les choses ont dégénéré : les femmes se battaient bel et bien, distribuant claques et insultes. Finalement, Colère, ayant l'avantage de la vue, est parvenue à arracher la dent de la bouche de Guêpe, qui est entré dans une telle rage qu'elle s'est mise à faire des zig-zag sur le pont de Williamsburg à cent à l'heure.

\- Euh, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, a dit Percy, nous allons mourir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ai-je fait avec une voix beaucoup trop inquiète. Les Soeurs Grises savent ce qu'elles font. Elles sont d'une grande sagesse, en fait.

_« __Enfin, je l__'__esp__è__re_ » ai-je ajouté intérieurement.

\- Oui, d'une grande sagesse ! a répété Colère en souriant dans le rétroviseur. Nous connaissons des choses !

\- Toutes les rues de Manhattan ! a fait Guêpe. La capitale du Népal !

\- Le lieu que tu recherches ! a ajouté Tempête.

_Le lieu que Percy recherche__ ?_

Les deux autres sœurs ont frappé Tempête :

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Il n'a encore rien demandé !

\- Quoi ? Quel lieu ? a fait Percy. Je ne cherche aucun...

\- Rien ! s'est écriée Tempête. Tu as raison, mon garçon. Ce n'est rien !

Alors que Percy essayait de convaincre les vieilles femmes de lui dévoiler de quoi elles parlaient, et que ces dernières se battaient (une nouvelle fois) pour l'œil, j'ai compris que les femmes ne pouvaient parler que de deux lieux : l'endroit où se trouvait Grover, ou la cachette de Luke.

En effet, Percy avait rêvé de Grover, et nous savions que nous voulions le trouver, car il était en danger. Percy partirai sûrement à sa recherche s'il savait par où commencer. Mais il allai de même pour Luke : Percy avait promis, face à moi, qu'il retrouverai le traître et qu'il l'arrêterai.

Alors que je sortais de ma rêverie, Guêpe a mis une claque à l'arrière de la tête de sa sœur, et l'œil a été arraché avec un bruit de succion horrible. En essayant de le rattraper, elle l'a frappé du revers de sa main, et il est allé atterrir directement sur les genoux de Percy.

Cet imbécile a fait un bond si brusque que l'œil a roulé par terre.

\- J'y vois rien ! ont pesté les trois sœurs à la fois.

\- Donne-moi l'œil ! a gémi Guêpe.

\- Donne-lui l'œil ! ai-je ordonnée, au bord de la panique.

\- Je ne l'ai pas ! a rétorqué Percy.

\- Là, à côté de ton pied, ai-je dit. Ne l'écrase pas ! Ramasse-le !

\- Je refuse de ramasser cette chose !

D'accord, c'était un globe vert et visqueux, mais au moment où il protestait, le taxi percutait la glissière de sécurité et dérapait avec un horrible grincement.

Comme si la scène n'était pas assez chaotique, _Machin_ a choisit ce moment pour parler :

\- Je vais vomir !

\- Annabeth ! a hurlé Percy. Donne ton sac à Tyson !

\- T'es fou ? Ramasse l'œil !

Alors là ! Donner mon sac à dos à un cyclope pour qu'il vomisse était bien plus répugnant qu'un simple œil !

Finalement, Percy a attrapé l'œil avec un bout de son T-shirt, qui tombait en lambeaux (à cause des brûlures). Malheureusement, il a refusé de le rendre à Guêpe tant que celle-ci ne lui aurait pas dit quel était le lieu qu'il cherchait.

Je dis « malheureusement » car au lieu de se démonter, Guêpe a accéléré.

\- Percy, ai-je avertit avec une pointe d'anxiété. Elles ne pourront pas trouver notre destination sans l'œil. Tout ce qui va arriver, c'est qu'on va continuer d'accélérer jusqu'au moment où on volera en mille morceaux !

\- Il faut d'abord qu'elles me répondent. Sinon j'ouvre la fenêtre et je jette l'œil dans le flot des voitures !

Je dois l'avouer, j'admire le côté têtu de Percy. (Quoi que... peut-être, il n'est courageux que parce qu'il est un peu bête).

\- Non ! ont gémi les trois Sœurs Grises. Trop dangereux !

\- Je baisse la vitre, a continué Percy.

\- Attends ! ont-elles hurlé. 30, 31, 75, 12 !

Les vieilles femmes avaient dit ces nombres avec l'énergie du désespoir. Malgré tout, Percy n'était pas satisfait.

\- Qu'est que vous voulez dire ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- 30, 31, 75, 12 ! a mugi Colère. C'est tout ce qu'on peut dire. Maintenant donne-nous l'œil ! On est presque à la colonie !

Percy semblait hésiter, mais nous avions déjà quitté l'autoroute, et nous nous enfoncions dans la campagne du nord de Long Island. On pouvait déjà apercevoir la colline des Sang-Mêlé.

\- Percy ! ai-je supplié. Donne-leur l'œil tout de suite !

Il n'a pas discuté et a lancé l'œil sur les genoux de Guêpe, qui l'a attrapé puis placé dans son orbite.

\- Super ! a-t-elle dit.

Elle a freiné à mort. Le taxi a fait quatre ou cinq tours sur lui-même en soulevant des nuages de fumée avant de s'arrêter.

J'ai jeté un œil à la Colline : en haut, il y avait un petit groupe de pensionnaires de la colonie. Et ils étaient attaqués.

\- Bon, a dit Percy. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que signifient ces nombres.

\- Pas le temps ! ai-je crié.

Je suis sortie en trombe de la voiture, sans même penser au supplément promis aux Sœurs Grises (supplément que je n'avais pas).

On s'est précipités au secours de nos amis.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment un cas perdu... Peut-être un jour aurez-vous le chapitre en temps promis... _

_Bref, voila le troisième chapitre, quelques heures en retard. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

_Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir._

_**armand:** Merci!_

_**WolfBlut** (réponse à la review de La visite guidée): Merci! Je suis heureuse que mon OS te plaise! (Je n'étais pas sure du tout de la qualité en le postant). Voila le pdv d'Annabeth, pour I Got A Boy il faudra attendre une semaine :)_


	4. Chaud brûlant!

**4\. Chaud brulant !**

Elle a freiné à mort. Le taxi a fait quatre ou cinq tours sur lui-même en soulevant des nuages de fumée avant de s'arrêter.

J'ai jeté un œil à la Colline : en haut, il y avait un petit groupe de pensionnaires de la colonie. Et ils étaient attaqués.

\- Bon, a dit Percy. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que signifient ces nombres.

\- Pas le temps ! ai-je crié.

Je suis sortie en trombe de la voiture, sans même penser au supplément promis aux Sœurs Grises (supplément que je n'avais pas).

On s'est précipités au secours de nos amis.

Ma première pensée en arrivant en haut de la Colline a été : « Oh les taureaux de Colchide ! Je dois demander aux fils d'Héphaïstos de me laisser en examiner un ! »

Ma deuxième pensée ? « Zut ! Des taureaux de Colchide ! »

Et finalement : « Ils traversent la frontière magique ! »

Evidemment, la deuxième pensée était fondée; alors que Percy et moi essayions de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, une voix de fille s'est fait entendre :

\- Patrouille frontalière, à moi !

J'ai reconnu Clarisse, qui se battait avec une armure cabossée et carbonisée. En effet, les deux taureaux crachaient des flammes qui arrivaient plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Percy a retiré le capuchon d'Anaklusmos, son stylo-épée. Un instant après, il tenait dans sa main une longue lame de bronze. Moi, je tenais mon poignard.

\- Tyson, a déclaré Percy. Reste là. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de risque.

\- Non ! ai-je crié. Nous avons besoin de lui !

Il me coutait de l'avouer, mais c'était vrai : les cyclopes n'étaient pas affectés par le feu. Il serait notre atout le plus cher dans cette bataille.

Cepenedant, Percy ne savait pas tout cela. Il m'a dévisagé.

\- Il est mortel. Il a eu de la chance avec les ballons, mais...

\- Percy, ai-je répondu impatiemment. Tu sais ce que c'est, ces créatures, là-haut ? Les taureaux de Colchide, forgés par Héphaïstos en personne. Nous ne pouvons pas les affronter sans l'écran solaire indice 50 000 de Médée. Nous serions grillés comme des merguez !

\- L'écran quoi ?

Alors que je cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer l'écran solaire dans mon sac, Percy s'est élancé dans la bataille, vers Clarisse.

Moi, je me suis tournée vers Machin :

\- Cycl... _Tyson_, tu peux essayer de nous aider ? On va peut-être avoir besoin de toi...

Avant de regretter ce que je venais de dire, j'ai couru vers les quatre pensionnaires qui courraient en rond, le casque en feu. J'ai mis ma casquette Yankee et suis devenue invisible juste quand un taureau chargeait vers moi. Il a été distrait un moment.

Malheureusement, ce moment n'a pas suffit : alors que le premier taureau chargeait sur Clarisse, qui avançait en formation avec six des pensionnaires, l'autre, celui qui me cherchait, décida qu'il pouvait s'amuser ailleurs.

J'entendis Percy crier quelque chose, puis je vis Clarisse faire un vol plané après que le premier taureau ait percuté son bouclier. À ce moment, le deuxième taureau a trouvé son nouvel objectif : Clarisse. Heureusement pour elle, Percy l'a tirée de la trajectoire du taureau juste à temps ; elle l'a remercié avec un « Lâche-moi ! Va au Styx, Percy ! »

Nous étions maintenant à l'intérieur de la Colonie.

\- Déployez-vous ! ai-je hurlé.

Alors que les demi-dieux m'obéissaient, Percy est passé à l'attaque, seul. Malheureusement, les deux taureaux ont décidé, en même temps, de froncer sur lui.

Après s'être fait casi-carboniser et s'être tordu la cheville, Percy semblait à bout de forces. Il était écroulé par terre, haletant. C'est alors que le premier taureau à chargé droit sur lui.

Essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui m'a inondée, je me suis rappelée de son ami, Machin :

\- Tyson, va l'aider !

Mais le cyclope a gémi :

\- Peux... pas... passer !

Quelle crétine ! Un cyclope n'avait pas le droit d'entrer à la Colonie !

\- Moi, Annabeth Chase, je t'autorise à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la Colonie ! ai-je hurlé.

Un grondement de tonnerre a retentit, puis j'ai vu Tyson dévaler la Colline, en hurlant que Percy avait besoin d'aide. Arrivé à la hauteur de Cervelle d'Algues, le cyclope s'est jeté en face du taureau qui crachait un jet de feu énorme.

\- TYSON ! a hurlé Percy.

Mais quand le feu est retombé, le cyclope était intact et frappait le taureau en hurlant « Vilaine vache ! » De l'autre côté, les pensionnaires, libérés d'un taureau, avaient reduit le deuxième en bouillie.

Moi, je me sentais rassurée et coupable. Rassurée parce que Percy était sauvé. Coupable parce que j'avais utilisé Tyson pour sauver Percy. Mais bon, je me sentais très rassurée, et très peu coupable.

Dès que le taureau est tombé, j'ai couru vers Percy.

Clarisse, folle de rage, a pointé Percy du doigt et s'est écrié :

\- Tu gâches tout ! Je maîtrisais la situation !

Percy n'a rien répondu ; moi, je bouillais intérieurement.

\- Contente de te voir, Clarisse, ai-je grommelé.

\- Argh ! a grondé Clarrise. N'essayez plus jamais, JAMAIS, de me sauver !

\- Clarisse, ai-je signalé, tu as des pensionnaires blessés.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Percy dévisageait Tyson.

\- Tu n'es pas mort, a-t-il dit.

\- Excuse. Je suis venu t'aider. Désobéi.

\- C'est ma faute, ai-je dit. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais laisser Tyson franchir la limite pour te sauver. Autrement tu serais mort.

Alors que Percy s'entêtait à ne pas comprendre, je l'ai obligé à regarder Tyson de près, de le regarder vraiment, sans prendre compte de la Brume.

Percy se concentrait quand je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose : j'avais appelé le cyclope Tyson. Pas Machin, pas la chose, pas le monstre. Tyson. Il avait sauvé la vie de Percy, après tout…

Percy a heureusement interrompu mes pensées :

\- Tyson... Tu es un...

\- Cyclope, ai-je coupé. Un bébé, à en juger par sa dégaine. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir la limite aussi facilement que les taureaux. Tyson fait partie des orphelins de la rue.

\- Les quoi ?

J'ai alors du apprendre à Percy que les cyclopes étaient le croisement d'un dieu et d'un esprit de la nature, et qu'ils étaient souvent abandonnés dans les rues. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que le plus souvent, leur père était Poseidon.

\- Il faut qu'on l'amène à Chiron, ai-je décidé. Il décidera quoi faire de lui.

\- Mais le feu... Comment...

Je lui ai donc expliqué (une deuxième fois, car je lui avais déjà expliqué l'été dernier, lors de nos premières leçons de mythologie ensemble) que les Cyclopes résistaient au feu, et que, justement, ils utilisaient cette habilité pour travailler dans les forges des dieux.

Alors que Percy semblait encore sous le choc (tu m'étonnes! Découvrir que son ami - déjà bizarre - est un cyclope !) quand Clarisse est revenue vers nous:

\- Jackson, lève-toi si tu peux. Il faut que nous portions les blessés à la Grande Maison et que nous prévenions Tantale.

_Tantale?_

\- Tantale?

La question de Percy a fait écho à mes pensées.

\- Le directeur des activités, a dit Clarisse d'un ton impatient.

\- Mais c'est Chiron, le directeur des activités! Et où est Argus? C'est le chef de la sécurité, il devrait être là.

Clarisse a fait la grimace:

\- Argus s'est fait virer. Vous vous êtes absentés trop longtemps, tous les deux. Il y a du changement.

Percy était aussi bouleversé que moi.

\- Mais Chiron… a-t-il dit. Ça fait trois mille ans qu'il entraine des jeunes à combattre les montres. Il ne peut pas partir comme ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

À bout de nerf, Clarisse a lancé d'un ton presque accusateur:

\- Ça! Voilà ce qui s'est passé!

Bras tendu, elle désignait l'arbre de Thalia. Six ans plus tôt, Grover, Luke et moi avions été sauvés par Thalia. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour nous. Ayant pitié d'elle, son père, Zeus, avait décidé de la changer en pin alors qu'elle agonisait après avoir livré son dernier combat au sommet de la colline. Dès lors, cet arbre protégeait notre colonie, et l'ombre de cet arbre sain et vigoureux nous donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

Ce jour-là, le pin était jaune, et il perdait des épines à vue d'œil. Au plein milieu du tronc, un grand trou béant laissait échapper un filet de sève verte.

Quelqu'un avait empoisonné le pin.

Quelqu'un avait empoisonné Thalia.

* * *

_Et voila le quatrième chapitre! (Pour une fois, à la date annoncée)  
_

_Merci pour les reviews, il n'y a rien d'aussi motivant. Ça fait toujours plaisir._

**WolfBlut: **Merci! Alors, sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas si je continuerais après ce tome. C'est très possible, vu que ça me plait beaucoup d'écrire le POV d'Annabeth et qu'après deux tomes... pourquoi s'arrêter? Du coup: si la motivation y est, je continuerai. Pour les Heros de l'Olympe, sincèrement, je ne crois pas que je ferais les POV d'Annabeth, mais je me vois bien écrire certaines scènes.**  
**


	5. Mon paradis se transforme en enfer

**5\. Mon paradis se transforme en enfer**

Mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

Chiron, mon père adoptif, avait été viré.

Le pin de Thalia, qui, en quelque sorte, me donnait le droit de croire - d'éspérer - que mon amie était encore présente, qu'elle pouvait toujours m'entendre, avait été empoisonné.

Et maintenant, en rentrant à la colonie, tout était encore pire.

Sans avoir vraiment changé, la colonie était différente. La Grande Maison était toujours là, ainsi que l'arène, le réfectoire et les bungalow. Mais on sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Personne ne s'entrainait sur le terrain de volley-ball, aucun satyre ne jouait à la flûte de Pan pour faire pousser les fraisiers, aucun rire ne se faisait entendre.

Alors que nous nous rendions à la Grande Maison, les pensionnaires que nous croisions ne nous saluaient pas; ils se contentaient de dévisager le Cyclope et de poursuivre leur chemin. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de demander à Percy de lui expliquer tout ce qui nous entourait. Moi, je marchais en silence. Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à la Colonie; à cet endroit qui pendant 6 ans avait été ma maison, mon seul univers.

Arrivés à la Grande Maison, nous avons trouvé Chiron (en forme de centaure) dans son appartement, occupé à préparer ses sacoches de selle. Alors que le Cyclope criait « Un dada! », j'ai couru l'embrasser.

\- Chiron… ai-je bredouillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu… tu ne pars pas?

Le centaure m'a passé une main dans les cheveux en souriant.

\- Bonjour, mon enfant. Et Percy, par les dieux! Comme tu as grandi en un an!

\- Clarisse, ai-je continué. Clarisse a dit que vous avez été… que vous avez été…

\- Renvoyé, a complété Chiron. Que voulez-vous, il faut bien que quelqu'un porte le chapeau. Le seigneur Zeus est terriblement contrarié par cette affaire. L'arbre qu'il a créé pour l'esprit de sa fille, empoisonné! Monsieur D. était bien obligé de punir quelqu'un.

Sans tenir compte de ce que murmurait Percy, j'ai éclaté en sanglots:

\- Mais c'est de la folie! Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais être mêlé à l'empoisonnement de Thalia!

\- Il n'empêche, a soupiré Chiron, que dans les circonstances actuelles, certaines personnes à l'Olympe ne me font plus confiance.

\- Quelles circonstances? a demandé Percy.

Chiron n'a pas répondu; à la place, il s'est contenté de ranger un dictionnaire de Latin dans sa sacoche.

Tyson le Cyclope dévisageait toujours Chiron, médusé, en répétant inlassablement « Dada! Dada? »

Souvent, j'avais reproché à Percy d'être trop têtu. Mais à ce moment, j'étais contente qu'il soit capable d'insister alors que moi, je m'en sentais incapable.

\- Chiron! L'arbre? Que s'est-il passé?

\- Le poison qui a été utilisé contre l'arbre de Thalia est une substance qui vient des Enfers, Percy. Un venin que, même moi, je ne connais pas. Il doit provenir d'un monstre du fin fond du Tartare.

\- Alors nous savons qui est le responsable! s'est indigné Percy. Cro…

\- N'invoque pas le nom du roi des Titans, Percy. Surtout pas ici et en cette période.

Percy a dit ce que nous pensions tous les trois: que l'arbre avait été empoisonné par Luke. _Thalia_ avait été empoisonnée par _Luke_. J'étais déchirée.

\- L'arbre n'a plus que quelques semaines à vivre, a expliqué Chiron. Sauf si…

\- Sauf si quoi? ai-je demandé, pleine d'espoir.

\- Rien, c'est une idée folle. La vallée tout entière se ressent du choc du poison. Les limites magiques se détériorent. La colonie elle-même est en train de mourir. Une seule source de magie serait assez puissante pour stopper l'action du poison, et elle est perdue depuis des siècles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'est écrié Percy. Nous partirons à sa recherche!

Ignorant Percy, Chiron a bouclé sa sacoche de selle, éteint son lecteur de CD puis s'est lentement tourné de nouveau vers Percy puis lui a demandé de ne quitter la colonie sous aucun prétexte et de s'entrainer. Bien sûr, Percy n'a pas été très content de ce conseil. Il ne voulait pas rester là, à rien faire, alors que la Colonie était menacée d'être envahie par les monstres.

Alors que Percy protestait vivement, j'ai sentit une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je l'ai essuyée du dos de ma main, mais ça n'a servit à rien. Je voyais flou et je ne pouvais que penser à Luke - mon saveur, mon idole, mon ami - qui avait contribué à la destruction de mon paradis, et pire, à l'empoisonnement de ce qu'il restait en vie de notre meilleure amie, de ma (presque) grande soeur: Thalia.

Chiron m'a regardé dans les yeux, puis m'a dit:

\- Reste avec Percy, ma grande. Veille sur lui. N'oublie pas la prophétie!

Bien sûr. _La proph__é__tie. _Cet horrible texte qui prédisait la mort de Cervelle d'Algues le jour de ses 16 ans (sauf s'il mourrait avant, bien sûr). Et pas seulement sa mort; le fauchage de son âme, ni plus ni moins. Pas encore effrayé? Cette mort était censée décider du futur de l'Olympe; de l'humanité.

Mais derrière les paroles de Chiron, je perçu un autre message: « si Percy s'enfuit, et tu sais qu'il le fera, accompagne-le. Il a besoin de toi. »

\- Tu… tu peux compter sur moi, ai-je bredouiller.

Puis, soudainement, une horrible pensée m'est venue à l'idée:

\- Chiron… Tu m'avais dit que les dieux t'avaient rendu immortel seulement tant qu'on aurait besoin de toi pour former des héros au combat. S'ils te renvoient de la colonie…

\- Promet-moi que tu feras tout ton possible pour préserver Percy du danger. Jure-le sur le Styx.

Malgré le fait de savoir que quand Percy avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de l'en dissuader, j'ai juré. Puis Chiron, qui allait s'installer chez sa famille, nous a fait ses adieux alors que la conque a retentit.

Le centaure est sortit, j'ai éclaté en sanglots.

oOo

Avec Percy et le Cyclope, nous sommes allés au réfectoire. Je suis partie, seule, vers mon pavillon, qui avançait en file, suivi des Arès menés par Clarisse. Assise entre Julie (la benjamine) et Antoine, j'ai vu Percy emmener Tyson au centre du pavillon, sous les regard craintifs et accusateurs des sang-mêlés.

\- Eh bien, eh bien! a tonné Monsieur D. Si ce n'est pas Peter Johnson que voici! La joie de mon millénaire.

\- Percy Jackson… monsieur, a corrigé Percy.

Monsieur D. a ignoré Percy, et s'est tourné vers un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était maigre et vêtu d'un vêtement de prisonnier orange. Il avait des cernes bleutés et des cheveux gris mal coupés. Alex, assis en face de moi, m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait de Tantale, le nouveaux directeur des activités.

\- Tantale… Comme dans Tantale-je-me-moque-des-dieux-et-je-suis-condamné-à-ne-plus-rien-manger-de-mon-existance ?

\- Euh… Oui, ce Tantale-là.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur D., alias Dionysos, discutait du cas « Percy Jackson » avec Tantale. Ce dernier à regardé mon ami dans les yeux puis a déclaré:

\- Persée Jackson, j'entends bien que tu t'abstiennes de causer de nouveaux ennuis.

\- Des ennuis? s'est étonné Percy.

Monsieur D. s'est contenté de claquer des doigts et de faire apparaître un journal qui laissait voir la photo du collège de Percy… en feu.

\- Oui, des ennuis, a continué Tantale. Tu en as causé tout un tas l'été dernier, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Cette phrase me mis dans un état de rage étonnant. Des ennuis? Percy avait sauvé l'Olympe, par tous les dieux! Sans lui, nous serions en pleine Troisième Guerre mondiale en ce moment même!

Puis Tantale a essayé d'attraper un verre de bière, sous le regard moqueur de plusieurs sang-mêlés. Mes demi-frères mon expliqué qu'il était toujours soumis à son châtiment: l'impossibilité de boire ou de manger, en ayant des boissons et de la nourriture à proximité. Les aliments s'échappaient.

Alors que Percy se moquait de lui exactement pour cette raison, Tantale à plissé les yeux et l'a mis en garde:

\- Je t'aurai à l'oeil. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis dans ma colonie.

\- Votre colonie a déjà des problèmes… monsieur, a répliqué Percy.

Alors que Monsieur D. demandait à Percy d'aller s'assoir, Tantale déclaré de Tyson devait rester avec eux, pour qu'ils décident de son sort. Malgré mon aversion pour les cyclopes, j'eus de la peine pour Percy.

\- Tyson a sauvé la colonie, a expliqué mon ami. Il a terrassé les taureaux de bronze. Sans lui, ils auraient réduit toute la colonie en cendres.

\- Oui, a soupiré Tantale, et quel dommage c'eût été! Laisse-nous, le temps que nous décidions du sort de cette créature.

Percy est allé à sa table, tout en rassurant le Cyclope.

Tantale a alors entrepris d'expliquer qu'il allait rétablir les courses de chars, malgré le fait qu'elle avaient été abandonnées après trois morts et vingt-six amputations. Alors que tous semblaient un peu sceptiques, Tantale a conclu en disant que le bungalow de l'équipe gagnante serait dispensé de toute corvée pendant un mois.

À ce moment-là, la dernière personne que je me serais attendue à entendre objecter a pris la parole:

\- Mais, monsieur! a dit Clarisse. Et les patrouilles? Si nous laissons tout tomber pour préparer nos chars…

\- Ah, l'héroïne du jour! s'est exclamé Tantale. La courageuse Clarisse, qui a vaincu les taureaux de bronze à elle toute seule!

Clarisse a rougi.

\- Euh, je n'ai pas…

\- Modeste, avec ça! Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. C'est une colonie de vacances, ici, nous sommes là pour nous amuser, non?

Alors que normalement, Clarisse aurait rugit de s'être fait parlé comme à une gamine, elle s'est contenté de continuer sur sa lancée:

\- Mais, l'arbre…

Son bungalow l'a obligé à se rassoir, et Tantale a immédiatement tourné son attention vers Tyson le Cyclope. Il a commencé une tirade en décrivant les cyclopes comme des monstres assoiffés de sang, nous accusant Percy et moi de mettre en péril la colonie, puis a demandé au bungalow d'Hermès s'ils seraient disposés à accueillir Tyson chez eux.

Alors que personne ne répondait au bungalow 11, nous avons tous écarquillé les yeux: un hologramme venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la tête de Tyson. Le même qui était apparu au-dessus de la tête de Percy l'été dernier. Un trident vert lumineux, le trident de Poseidon.

Bien sûr, je me doutais depuis le début que Tyson était le demi-frère de Percy. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Poseidon le reconnaitrait comme son fils; après tout, si nous continuions dans cette lancée, Percy était aussi le demi-frère de Chrysomallos, un mouton doré convertit en toison d'or…

Alors que tous fixaient Tyson, moi je regardais mon ami. Percy avait l'air perdu. Percy ne voulait pas de Tyson comme demi-frère.

\- Eh bien! s'est écrié Tantale. Je crois que nous savons où mettre la bête, maintenant. Par les dieux, je vois un air de famille, effectivement!

Presque tous les pensionnaires ont rit. J'avais envie de les étrangler un par un; Percy était leur ami. Percy les avait tous sauvés l'été dernier. Percy ne méritait pas leur moqueries.

Tyson s'est avancé vers Percy, tout sourire, et s'est laissé tombé sur le banc en face de lui. Percy, lui, semblait être à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Il devait partager son bungalow avec un monstre.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour les reviews!_

_**WolfBlut:** Merci à toi de toujours laisser un petit mot, que ce soit ici ou dans IGAB. Pour les reactions de Percy, je ne les décrit pas trop, vu qu'on les a déjà dans l'histoire originelle. Mais je me fais plaisir avec celles d'Annabeth (qui, comme tu dois avoir remarqué, me plait beaucoup)_


	6. Une course contre des oiseaux démoniaque

**6\. Une course contre des oiseaux d****é****moniaques**

Les jours suivant la scène du réfectoire ont été atroces pour Percy; par extension, pour moi. Où que nous allions - en entraînement, en patrouille, en ballade - les commentaires blessants fusaient.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce traitement. Tyson était un monstre. Mais il avait aidé Percy; il m'avait aidé, moi! Il aimait Percy, et ne lui voulait aucun mal. Rien de cela n'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître.

Je ne pouvais éviter de faire un parallèle entre sa situation et la mienne: depuis que j'étais née, mon père m'avait traité comme autre chose que sa fille. Comme une anormalité. Il m'avait rapidement délaissée pour s'occuper de ses nouveaux jumeaux _normaux. _Et ça m'avait fait mal. Je n'avais pas décidé d'être poursuivie par des monstres, je n'avais jamais voulu mettre mon père et mes demi-frères en danger. Pourtant, j'en payais le prix. Je payais pour ma naissance.

Et bien malgré moi, je me rendais bien compte que maintenant, Tyson payais pour la sienne.

Cependant, je n'en dis rien à Percy. Il n'insultait pas Tyson quand celui-ci pouvait l'entendre, il ne le blessait pas. Je me rendis bientôt compte qu'il se blessait lui-même. Il n'était pas fâché contre son frère, mais bien contre son père. Son père, Poseidon, qui l'avait ignoré toute sa vie avant de réapparaître l'année dernière juste pour le mettre en danger; puis qui l'avait oublié un an avant de lui dire « Tiens, cadeau. Un demi-frère monstrueux. Salut! »

Donc je me contentais de lui remonter le moral du mieux que je le pouvais.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, alors que nous avions enfin admis, malgré un sentiment d'impuissance horrible, que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour sauver le Pin, j'eus une idée:

\- Eh, Percy… Tu sais cette histoire de course de chars… Tu penses y participer?

\- Je ne crois pas… Quoiqu'être épargné de corvée serait superbe, vu que je suis seul - bon, qu'on est deux - dans mon bungalow.

\- J'ai réfléchit, et je me suis dit que, peut-être, nous pouvions faire équipe. Pour la course. Je veux dire… On a fait un bon travail l'année dernière, et vu qu'Athéna a créé le char et Poseidon le cheval, notre équipe devrait être la meilleure… Et on peut se repartir le prix… Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est…

\- Ça me semble parfait, m'a coupé Percy avec un sourire. On va botter les fesses de Clarisse!

J'étais soulagée, et contente d'avoir une autre excuse pour passer du temps avec Percy.

oOo

Pendant deux jours, nous avons travaillé sur le char, tout était bien. Mais un matin, alors que nous révisions les croquis, deux garçons d bungalow d'Aphrodite ont décidé d'embêter Percy, en lui demandant s'il voulait de l'eye-liner pour son oeil… « pardon, tes _yeux_. »

\- Ignore-les, Percy, lui ai-je dit.

Puis n'ai dit la phrase que j'allai regretter amèrement:

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as un monstre pour frère.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère! a rétorqué Percy. Et ce n'est pas un monstre!

J'ai levé les sourcils, défiante:

\- Hé, ne m'engueule pas! Et, techniquement parlant, si, c'est un monstre.

\- Ben c'est toi qui l'as autorisé à pénétrer dans la colonie.

\- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te sauver la vie!

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Et j'en voulais à Percy d'essayer de me rendre responsable de la revendication du Cyclope!

\- Je veux dire… Je suis désolée, Percy, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Poséidon le revendique. Les Cyclopes sont les créatures les plus fourbes, les plus traîtresses…

\- Tyson n'est pas comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Cyclopes, de toute façon?

J'ai sentit le sang me monter au visage. À ce moment, j'ai compris que même après notre quête de l'année dernière, après tout ce que nous avions partagé, Percy et moi ne nous connaissions pas réellement. Il n'avait pas le droit de me reprocher mon haine contre les Cyclope. Pas après ce qu'ils m'avaient causé. Pas après leur rôle dans la mort de Thalia.

Au lieu de lui expliquer, au lieu de lui faire comprendre, j'ai dit:

\- Laisse tomber. Bon, pour l'essieu de ce char…

\- Tu le traites comme si c'était une créature abominable. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je te signale.

J'ai craqué. Tout en lançant mon crayon par terre, je me suis levée:

\- Alors c'est peut-être avec lui que tu devrais dessiner un char.

\- Peut-être.

\- Très bien!

\- Très bien!

Là dessus, je suis partie en courant, sans faire attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

oOo

Les jours suivants ont été une torture. Percy me manquait. Il ne s'entraînait plus avec mon bungalow comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire, et nous nous évitions. Quand nous planifions les patrouilles frontalières « illégales », nous faisions en sorte de ne jamais être inscrits dans le même horaire. Si on se croisait par hasard, on échangeait à peine un regard.

Je me sentais seule. Lexie et Julie, mes demi-soeurs, essayaient de m'animer du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Dès qu'il a su que je ne faisait plus équipe avec Percy, Alex, le plus âgé du bungalow, m'a offert de conduire le char des Athéna.

Nous passâmes toute la semaine à construire le char, et je décidai que je n'allais pas me laisser abattre parce que Percy était une tête de mule. J'allais gagner cette course.

oOo

Le jour de la course, notre bungalow nous a chouchoutés, Alex et moi, car selon Julie, la benjamine, comme ça « on allait gagner et nous n'allions pas avoir à participer aux corvées pendant un mois. »

Comme prévu, toute la Colonie était rassemblée autour de la piste toute neuve, tracée par les taureaux métalliques domptés par les Héphaïstos. Derrière les gradins, on pouvait voir des arbres, envahit par d'étranges d'oiseaux qui émettaient des sons encore plus étranges.

Alors que Tantale expliquait les règles une nouvelle fois (deux tours de piste, 800 mètres, pour gagner, coups bas permis, mort à éviter), nous avons vérifié une dernière fois notre char, et vérifié l'harnachement de nos chevaux; contrairement aux chevaux des Arès ou des Héphaïstos, les nôtres étaient réels.

Avant le début de la course, j'ai vu Percy s'approcher. Alors qu'il me saluait, j'essayai de rester aussi froide que possible, évitant son regard et prétendant fixer quelque chose sur le char.

\- Percy. Tu viens vérifier que tu n'as aucune chance?

\- Quoi? Non, Annabeth, hier soir j'ai fait un rêve…

\- Ah, monsieur rêve. Ça devrait m'intéresser?

\- Annabeth, arrête, C'est important. J'ai rêvé de Grover.

Bien malgré moi, j'ai sentit un flot d'émotions m'envahir: doute, espoir, curiosité…

Percy s'est alors mit à me raconter son rêve en détail: apparement, Grover avait crée un lien d'empathie avec lui, il portait un robe de mariée, et était prisonnier dans une grotte. Pire, la grotte de Polyphème, le pire Cyclope de tous les Cyclopes.

\- Et il a dit « Il l'a! Sa magie naturelle est si forte qu'elle dégage exactement la même odeur que le grand dieu Pan. » Je ne sais de quoi il parlait, mais on doit l'aider, sinon il va se faire manger par ce Polyphème!

Il _l__'__avait_? Qu'est ce qu'y pouvait avoir une magie aussi grande… _Oh. Les moutons. La Toison d__'__Or!_

Si Percy disait vrai, ils pouvaient sauver la Colonie! Sauver Thalia!

Mais la Toison d'Or été perdue depuis des siècles. Personne ne savait où elle était. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Percy pouvait aller si loin pour me battre… Me donner de faux espoirs sur la santé des deux personnes qui étaient comme de ma famille…

\- Tu essais de me distraire, ai-je déclaré.

\- Quoi?

Percy semblait indigné.

\- Mais non, pas du tout!

\- Oui c'est ça! ai-je crié. Comme par hasard, Grover aurait trouvé l'unique chose qui puisse sauver la colonie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il jouait bien la comédie, je devais l'avouer. J'ai roulé les yeux:

\- Retourne à ton char, Percy.

\- Je n'invente pas. Il est en danger, Annabeth.

J'ai hésité. Il était difficile de croire que Percy inventait tout cela. On avait beau être fâchés, on était toujours amis; et nous avions traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble qu'il ne se permettrait pas de jouer avec mes emotions comme ça.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'on devait demander une quête quand la conque a retentit, signalant le début imminent de la course.

\- On en reparlera tout à l'heure, ai-je soufflé. Après ma victoire.

Tous les chars ont pris place sur la ligne de départ, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que les étranges oiseaux étaient encore plus nombreux.

Le signal de départ est tombé. Tous les chars se sont élancés. Presque immédiatement, les chars des Apollon et des Hermès ont été hors course.

Alex et moi gagnions du terrain sur le reste du groupe. Mais alors que Percy nous rattrapait, les oiseaux ont attaqué. Ils fondaient vers les gradins et vers les chars. Le char Hephaïstos fut débordé, et il a finit sa course au bord du terrain. Les spectateurs étaient attaqués de toutes parts, les oiseaux visant le moindre carré de peau exposé.

Les oiseaux n'étaient pas des oiseaux normaux: ils faisaient un bruit abominable, et ils avaient des becs en bronze. Je les ai vite reconnus:

\- Des oiseaux de Stymphale! ai-crié à Percy en réduisant mon allure pour me positionner à côté de son char. Si nous ne les repoussons pas, ils vont réduire tout le monde à l'état de squelettes!

Nous avons fait demi-tour et j'ai crié « Héros, à vos armes! » malgré le fait que personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

Plus nous nous approchions des gradins, plus il y avait d'oiseaux qui nous attaquaient. Certains pensionnaires essayaient de riposter: mes demi-frères brandissaient leurs boucliers; les Apollons ont sortit leurs arcs et leurs flèches, mais il y avait tellement de pensionnaires mêlés aux oiseaux qu'il était trop dangereux de tirer.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux! m'a hurlé Percy. Comment faire?

\- Héraclès a recouru au bruit! me suis-je souvenue. Des cloches de cuivre! Il les a fait fuir avec les sons les plus discordants qu'il ait pu…

\- Mais bien sûr!

Il n'y avait pas de son plus discordant que…

\- La collec' de Chiron! ai-je déclaré.

Heureusement, Percy a tout de suite pigé. J'ai passé les rênes du chars à Alex, puis j'ai sauté dans le char de Percy. Ensemble, nous avons filé vers la Grande Maison, alors que Clarisse, qui venait de passer la ligne d'arrivée et semblait s'apercevoir enfin du chaos qu'il régnait, nous accusait de fuir par lâcheté.

Percy et moi avons couru à l'intérieur de la Grande Maison, vers l'appartement de Chiron. J'ai pris le lecteur CD alors que Percy sélectionnait un des CD immondes posés sur la table.

Nous sommes ressortis en courant.

Sur la piste, la scène était sortie d'un film d'horreur. Des pensionnaires blessés essayaient de se protéger des oiseaux, les chariot brûlaient, et Tantale criait qu'il « avait la situation en main. »

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la ligne d'arrivée et j'ai mis le CD dans le lecteur. Percy a pressé le bouton et soudainement l'arène a résonné de violons et de voix italiennes.

Les oiseaux démoniaques sont devenu fous, volant en cercles et se rentrant les uns dans les autre. Brusquement, ils se sont tous envolés comme un masse sombre dans le ciel.

\- Archers, à vous de jouer! ai-je crié.

Les archers d'Apollon ont abattu la grande majorité des oiseaux, alors que les survivants voilaient au loin.

Le bilan de la victoire était triste à voir. Les chars avaient été détruits, tout le monde était blessé et beaucoup saignaient à cause des coups de bec reçus.

\- Bravo! s'est alors écrié Tantale.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il ne regardait pas Percy, ni moi.

\- Nous avons notre premier vainqueur! a-t-il dit en décernant les lauriers d'or à Clarisse, qui le regardait avec stupefaction.

Puis Tantale s'est tourné vers Percy et moi:

\- Et maintenant, punissons les fauteurs de troubles qui ont perturbé la course.

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre de la quinzaine! Merci à tous pour les reviews :)  
_

_**Noumy25**: Merci beaucoup!_

_**WolfBlut**: Merci! C'est exactement ce que je veux faire, me mettre dans la peau d'Annabeth. Contente que ça plaise. Merci à toi de la lire!_


	7. Serial Killer de Marshmallows

**7\. Je deviens le bouc-****é****missaire d****'****un serial-killer de marshmallow**

\- Tout ce bazar est de votre faute!

\- Notre faute! me suis-je écriée. Comment ça pourrait être notre faute?

Nous étions tous les trois, Percy, Tyson et moi, face à Tantale, qui après avoir félicité grandement Clarisse et déclaré qu'il devrait y avoir un grand banquet en son honneur, nous avait trainés dans la Grande Maison.

\- Les oiseaux étaient tranquillement perchés sur leurs arbres, comme tous les oiseaux, mais vous avez tellement mal conduit vos chars qu'ils ont perdu la tête, et ont décidé d'attaquer notre merveilleuse gagnante, Clarisse!

J'étais indignée. Les maudits oiseaux nous auraient tous dévorés si Percy et moi n'étions pas intervenus.

\- Clarisse n'a même pas été blessée! protesta Percy.

\- C'est vrai! continuais-je. Elle a passé la ligne d'arrivée avant même de se rendre compte que sa colonie était attaquée!

D'accord, accuser Clarisse n'était pas très juste; mais nous accuser, nous, l'était encore moins.

\- Elle n'a passé la ligne d'arrivée que parce qu'elle sait qu'un vrai combattant gagne avant tout, et essaye de sauver le maximum de vies après.

Ce qu'il disait avait si peu de sens que je m'apprêtais à exploser. Percy explosa un millième de seconde avant:

\- Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que nous, au moins, on peut avaler ce qu'on veut! Vous avez qu'à aller courir après un beignet, ça nous fera des vacances!

J'avoue, « va courir après un beignet » n'a pas l'air d'une insulte très méchante. Mais voir la tête de Tantale après que Percy le lui ait hurlé valait bien la corvée vaisselle que nous avons récoltée.

La corvée vaisselle était pénible. Nous devions porter des tabliers et des gants en amiante, pour ne pas nous faire bruler vifs par la lave utilisée par les harpies pour laver les plats et les casseroles.

Il y avait un point positif: Percy et moi pouvions discuter, et même si j'avais été en colère contre lui, il m'avait beaucoup manqué et j'étais heureuse que nous soyons réconciliés (même si ladite reconciliation avait nécessité d'une attaque de pigeons.

Après avoir nettoyer une casserole particulièrement dégoutante, je demandai à Percy de me raconter une nouvelle fois son rêve, dont il m'avait parlé avant la course.

Ça n'a fait qu'augmenter mes doutes: Grover avait trouvé la Toison d'or, qui dégageait surement assez de magie pour attirer tous les satyres en quête de leur dieu.

\- S'il l'a vraiment trouvée, ai-je murmuré tout bas. Et si nous pouvions la récupérer…

\- Une seconde, m'arrêta Percy. Tu parles comme si… si ce je-ne-sais-quoi que Grover a trouvé était la seule chose au monde qui puisse sauver la colonie. De quoi s'agit-il?

Malgré l'importance de la découverte, je ne pus que savourer ce moment; nous formions de nouveau l'équipe de choc qui avait sauvé le monde l'année dernière: moi, les connaissances, la stratégie, et Percy, impulsif et lent à la détente. J'esquissai un petit sourire, et décidai de le faire réfléchir un peu, comme toujours:

\- Je vais te donner un indice: quand tu dépouilles un bélier, tu obtiens quoi?

\- Un tas de saletés?

Je soupirai. Bon, l'équipe de choc avait encore des progrès à faire niveau QI moyen du groupe.

\- Une _toison. _Le pelage d'un bélier s'appelle une toison. Et si le bélier en question a de la laine en or…

\- La Toison d'or, s'exclama Percy (pas peu fier de lui). Tu parles sérieusement?

J'expliquai à Percy qu'il y avait trop d'indices: les Soeurs Grises nous avaient dit qu'elles connaissaient l'emplacement de « la chose que Percy cherchait; » elles avaient parlé de Jason, à qui elles avaient demandé de trouver la Toison trois mille ans auparavant.

Je dus lui ré-expliquer l'histoire de Jason et les Argonautes (« non, Percy, pas le film avec la pâte à modeler »), et de comment la Toison avait amené prospérité au pays où elle avait été accrochée.

Percy comprit immédiatement:

\- Elle pourrait guérir l'arbre de Thalia.

\- Et elle renforcerait considérablement les limites magiques de la Colonie des Sang-Mêle. Seulement, Percy, cela fait des siècles que la Toison d'or a disparu. Des centaines de héros se sont lancés à sa recherche en vain.

\- Mais Grover l'a retrouvée, dit Percy avec espoir. Il est parti à la recherche de Pan et il a découvert la Toison à la place car les deux irradiaient la magie de la nature. Ça se tient, Annabeth. Nous pouvons sauver Grover et la colonie en même temps. C'est parfait!

Je voulais le croire, mais…

\- Un peu trop parfait, tu ne trouves pas? Et si c'était un piège?

Je me souvenais trop bien de la manipulation de Cronos l'été dernier. Et je me souvenais d'un garçon grand et blond, que j'idolâtrais, déclarer qu'un jour il s'échapperait de la colonie, pour avoir une quête comme un vrai héros, et qu'il retrouverait la Toison perdue depuis si longtemps et qui avait couté la vie à trop d'héros; et moi, jeune et naïve, l'avait admiré pour son courage et son envie de défier les normes.

À son regard distant, je savais que Percy repensait à tous les événements de l'année dernière. Pourtant, il ne se démonta pas:

\- Avons-nous le choix? Vas-tu m'aider à sauver Grover, ou non?

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Tyson, qui, n'ayant pas besoin de tablier anti-lave, jouait aux petits bateaux avec des cuillères.

\- Percy, nous devrons combattre un Cyclope. Polyphème, le _pire_ des Cyclopes. En plus son île ne peut se situer qu'à un seul endroit: la mer des Monstres.

La mer des Monstres, actuellement située au triangle des Bermudes.

Quand je lui fis remarquer que trouver un île dans un si vaste espace, Percy fit semblant d'être insulté:

\- Hé, je suis le fils du dieu de la mer, quand même! exclama-t-il en utilisant une fourchette en guise de trident. Je serai sur mon terrain. Ça ne peut pas être si dur que ça!

Le dernière phrase avait été dite sous forme de question: malgré son ton enjoué, Percy n'avait jamais vraiment testé ses pouvoirs en mer, et nous ne savions même pas s'il pouvait faire autre chose que contrôler des quantités raisonnables d'eau.

Nous décidâmes que nous demanderions une quête à Tantale au feu de camp, en face de tous les pensionnaires, pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser. Une fois la décision prise, nous avons fini la vaisselle.

Ce soir-là, au feu de camp, j'ai délaissé mes compagnons de bungalow pour m'assoir à côté de Percy. Malgré tous les efforts des Apollon, le moral du groupe n'était pas bien haut. Dionysos partit au bout de deux chansons, déclarant que c'était trop déprimant.

À la fin de la dernière chanson, Tantale s'est exclamé:

\- Eh bien, quelle sympathique soirée!

Personne ne pipa mot, mais ça ne dérangea en aucun cas le directeur des activités. Il essaya d'attraper un marshmallow planté sur une pique de bois, mais ce dernier s'est échappé et a fini dans le feu.

\- Il s'est suicidé! a déclaré Percy, la mine faussement sérieuse, avant d'afficher un énorme sourire.

Malgré moi, je souris aussi à sa blague débile.

Tantale s'apprêtait à annoncer les activités du lendemain.

\- À toi de jouer, ai-je soufflé à Percy.

\- Monsieur! lança-t-il.

\- Notre garçon de cuisine réclame la parole? se moqua Tantale.

Sans se soucier des rires moqueurs de quelques Arès, Percy s'est levé, en me regardant. J'ai suivit le mouvement.

\- Nous avons une idée pour sauver la colonie, annonça-il.

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés vers nous, à présent. Même si certains se moquaient ouvertement de Percy (et même de moi), tous les pensionnaires aimaient cette colonie et voulaient la sauver.

\- La Toison d'or, continua Percy d'une voix forte. Nous savons où elle est.

Percy raconta son rêve, et personne ne pensa à ricaner: nous savions tous que nos rêves étaient bien plus que des rêves.

Quand il termina, j'ai pris le relais:

\- Vous connaissez tous les propriétés de la Toison. Si nous arrivons à aller à la mer des Monstres pour la récupérer, si nous la ramenons, l'arbre pourrait être sauvé. Nos barrières seraient renforcées. Nous ne subirions plus d'attaques, plus jamais. La Toison peut nous défendre. La Toison peut sauver la colonie. J'en ai la certitude.

\- Ridicule! s'exclama Tantale. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être sauvés!

Tout le monde le regarda bouche bée. Le souvenir de l'attaque des taureau, et de celle, plus récente, des pigeons meurtriers, étaient encore vifs dans nos mémoires. Tantale finis par faire marche arrière:

\- De toute façon, la mer des Monstres, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un emplacement! Vous ne sauriez même pas où chercher.

\- Si, a déclaré, à ma grande surprise, Percy.

\- C'est vrai? lui ai-je demandé tout bas.

Il me lança un regard qui disait clairement: _Fais-moi confiance, Annabeth_. Le problème? D'habitude, c'est moi qui avait les réponses; et si par hasard il en avait une avant moi, il devait la partager avant d'affronter l'adversaire (dans ce cas, Tantale).

Il releva le menton, et récita ce que je reconnu comme étant ce que nous avaient dit les Soeurs Grises:

\- 30, 31, 75, 12.

\- Bien, bien… Merci de partager ces chiffres absurdes avec nous, s'est moqué Tantale.

\- Ce sont des coordonnées de navigation. Latitude et longitude. J'ai, euh, étudié ça en cours de géo.

Malgré l'importance de notre quête, je me sentie rougir un peu: j'avais assisté à un cours de géo de Percy, où il n'avait évidemment pas étudié les coordonnés de navigation, mais où il avait sortit une photo de moi de son classeur. M'obligeant à revenir au présent, j'ai pris la parole:

\- 30 degrés 31 minutes nord, 75 degrés 12 minutes ouest. Il a raison! Les Soeurs Grises nous ont donné ces coordonnées. Ça doit être quelque part en Atlantique, au large de la Floride. La mer des Monstres. Il nous faut une quête!

Comme un seul homme, tous les pensionnaires se sont mis à réclamer une quête en hurlant. Après avoir protesté quelques instants, Tantale se vit obligé d'accepter.

Il nous regarda intensément, Percy et moi, comme s'il imaginait notre mort de la pire des manières possibles, puis déclara:

\- Je crois que le choix du champion est évident. Le champion doit être quelqu'un qui a gagné le respect de la colonie, qui a fait preuve d'ingéniosité dans la course de chars et de courage pour défendre la colonie. C'est toi qui mèneras cette quête, Clarisse!

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps: Percy ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué et indigné; les Arès se sont mis à hurler le prénom de leur chef de bungalow; Clarisse se leva, surprise mais fière; le reste des pensionnaires regardaient Tantale, Percy, ou Clarisse, leurs yeux allant de l'un à l'autre sans savoir quoi faire.

Percy a voulu protesté, mais il s'est fait accusé de vouloir raflé le mérite aux Arès.

Clarisse nous fusilla du regard, et dit fièrement:

\- J'accepte la quête. Moi, fille d'Arès, je sauverai la colonie!

Accompagnée par mon bungalow, j'ai protesté vivement: de quel droit Clarisse se voyait-elle octroyer cette quête? Nous ne savions où aller que grâce à moi et Percy, nous méritions aller voir l'oracle.

La scène devint chaotique: chacun hurlait, essayait de se faire entendre par dessus les voix des autres, sans écouter ce que disait son voisin. Tout risquer de tourner au tournois improvisé quand, soudainement, Tantale hurla:

\- Silence, sales mômes!

Nous étions tous surpris que nous sommes tous restés silencieux, et nous avons regagné nos places.

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire de fantômes, commença Tantale. Il était une fois un mortel chéri des dieux…

Entouré d'une aura maléfique et malsaine, Tantale nous raconta l'histoire de ce « mortel chéri des dieux » qui leur avait servit ses propres enfants à manger, et qui avait été condamné à ne plus rien mangé ni boire pour l'éternité.

Pendant tout son récit, personne ne parla. Seul Tyson brisa le silence qui suivit, en déclarant qu'il aimait bien les histoires qui autour du feu de camp.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne bougea. Finalement, Tantale ordonna à Clarisse d'aller voir l'Oracle.

Puis il entreprit de rappeler que personne ne pouvait quitter la colonie sans autorisation; il regarda Percy dans les yeux en annonçant que les harpies surveilleraient la colonie la nuit, et dévoreraient quiconque croiserait leur chemin.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Percy, je me suis dirigée vers mon bungalow, réfléchissant à toutes les options qui s'offraient à nous.

Une fois dans mon bungalow, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mes demi-frères essayèrent de me remonter le moral, Alec essaya même de discuter architecture avec moi (alors que lui était plus nanotechnologies), mais abandonna très vite.

Assise sur mon lit, je finis par être la seule personne réveillée dans la chambre. Je me rendis à l'evidence: je ne dormirai pas de la nuit. Je réfléchissais à ce que Percy allait faire. De toute évidence, nous n'allions pas rester ici et attendre que Clarisse sauve la colonie. Nous allions devoir nous échapper. Je disais _nous_, car en aucun cas je laisserai Percy partir sans moi.

C'est donc en pleine réflexion que je l'entendis: Percy. Au debut, je crus que la fatigue me jouait des tours. Mais non, encore une fois: « _Annabeth! Vite!__ »_

Percy était en danger.

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai à l'extérieur, suivant les cris.

J'arrivai à la plage, où Percy regardait fixement l'horizon, trop serein pour avoir été attaqué.

À ces pieds, il y avait trop sac marins. À mes côtés, Tyson arrivait en courant.

* * *

_Un peu tard, j'avoue, mais il est là! Chapitre 7! Bon, je vais vous avouer autre chose: vous vous souvenez que j'ai dit "j'ai pris de l'avance pour pourvoir publier plus tranquillement"? Et ben oui, j'ai pris exactement 6 chapitres d'avance. Puis j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Fait croire que sans pression, j'écris pas trop. Donc soyez prévenus: les prochains chapitres (celui-ci inclus) sont écrits au fur et à mesure; mais à part quelques jours de retard de temps en temps (en une semaine d'oubliée), je crois que j'arrive à tenir mes promesses.  
_

_Bref, pour ce chapitre: je suis particulièrement fière de celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Je veux m'excuser pour l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière: comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai fait un lapsus de temps et j'ai oublié une semaine dans mon planning de publication (et donc d'écriture). Je suis à la fac, et ça devient vraiment compliqué [les américains rigolent pas quand ils disent que les "demi-semestres" sont intenses...]_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, et à dans deux semaines (si tout se passe bien) pour le chapitre 8!_

* * *

**Wolfblut:** Et oui, sans les oiseaux la réconciliation n'aurait pas été aussi rapide, c'est clair (surtout qu'Annabeth peut être très rancunière et orgueilleuse). Je suis contente que tu aimes mon interprétation. Alors: j'avais écrit les chapitres de 1 à 6, mais maintenant je les écris en même temps que la traduction (en fait j'essaie de les avoir en même temps, car je dois envoyer la traduction à ma bêta pour la correction)

**Noumy25:** Je suis tellement contente que tu le vives comme ça! Parce que si tout semblait trop... bateau et prédictif, ça serait un peu nul.


	8. Une croisière particulière

**8\. Une croisi****è****re particuli****è****re**

\- Que se passe-t-il? demandai-je. Je t'ai entendu appeler au secours!

Il s'est avéré que Tyson aussi avait entendu Percy demander de l'aide; et que Percy n'avait absolument pas été en danger.

Intriguée, je regardai les sacs de voyage jaunes, puis remarquai que Percy tenais un thermos et une petite boîte cylindrique (des vitamines?) dans ses mains.

J'allais demander des explications, mais il lut dans mes pensées:

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je viens de rencontrer Hermès…

Je voulais l'interrompre, mais il me fit taire d'un regard. L'heure devait vraiment être grave pour que Percy soit si sérieux:

\- Au début je ne savais pas qui il était, mais il savait qu'on allait chercher la Toison. En gros il m'a comparé à lui; oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Il m'a dit que quand il était jeune il avait volé les vaches d'Apollon, mais que ce n'était pas grave parce que les jeunes désobéissent parfois mais si c'est pour une bonne cause on se fait pas punir, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Percy nous a ensuite expliqué qu'Hermès lui avait offert le thermos, qui contenait les quatre vents de la Terre, et le flacon de vitamines (en forme de créatures mythologiques).

\- Percy… ai-je commencé hésitante. Tu sais qu'un cadeau des dieux n'est jamais…

\- Gratuit? Je sais. Il veut que j'essaie de sauver… Luke.

Nous avons échangé un regard. Un regard qui était lourd de regret, de honte, de haine, de trahison. Je voulais sauver Luke, et même si je l'avais jamais avoué, Percy le savait. Et lui savait que ce n'était pas possible, et même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit en face, je le savais aussi.

Luke nous avait trahis. Luke était un autre. Et pourtant…

\- Il a dit que nous devions rejoindre le bateau, continua Percy en pointant du doigt.

En effet, au loin, il y avait un grand bateau de croisière, ses lumières brillant sur l'eau.

Nous devions décider tout de suite: nous pouvions entendre les cris des harpies, suivant notre piste.

Pour moi, ce ne fut pas très compliqué. J'avais deja pris ma décision plus tôt dans la soirée:

\- Percy, nous devons entreprendre cette quête.

\- Nous allons nous faire renvoyer, tu sais, dit-il.

\- Et après? Si nous échouons , de toutes façons, il n'y aura plus de colonie.

\- Oui, mais tu as promis à Chiron…

\- J'ai promis que je te protègerais du danger. La seule façon dont je puisse le faire, c'est en accompagnant!

Je le fixai sans ciller: nous savions tous les deux que Percy allait partir. Il ne me dirait pas le contraire. Il était incapable de rester ici et voir son monde s'écrouler. Percy mourrait pour cette colonie; pour les demi-dieux.

Je continuai:

\- Tyson peut rester et leur expliquer…

\- Je veux venir, m'a interrompu Tyson.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ai laissé échappé un « NON! » Au cours des derniers jours, j'avais réussit à coexister avec le cyclope. Mais voyager avec lui? Je n'en était pas capable.

\- Je veux dire… Enfin, Percy, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

Je l'ai regardé, implorante. Il sembla hésité, mais sa voix ne trembla pas quand il répondit:

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser. Tantale le punirait pour notre départ.

\- Percy! essayais-je une dernière fois. Nous allons sur l'île de Polyphème! Polyphème est un S.I.K… un C.Y.C…

Alors que j'essayais en vain d'épeler « cyclope » (maudite dyslexie!), Percy me coupa une nouvelle fois la parole:

\- Tyson peut venir, s'il veut.

Après avoir fusillé Percy du regard, je me résigna:

\- Très bien. Comment rejoignons-nous ce bateau?

Et j'ai assisté à la seule la plus étrange de ma vie (et j'en avais vu, des choses étranges): Percy a demandé aux vagues (bon, à son père… mais il parlait aux vagues!) de l'aider.

Au début, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai eu peur que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, et qu'on se fasse dévorer par des harpies en colère. Mais trop lignes blanches sont apparues à la surface, et quelques instants plus tard, trois étalons blancs ont surgi des vagues.

\- Des hippocampes, ai-je compris. Comme ils sont beaux!

Nous avons attrapé les sacs, sommes montés sur nos montures respectives (il y en avait une plus grande que les autres, parfaite pour la taille de Tyson) et juste à temps, nous avons échappé aux harpies.

Percy montait à hippocampe de la même manière qu'il montait à cheval: aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Je dois avouer que j'étais jalouse. Parce que moi je devais m'agripper à la crinière de mon hippocampe en priant Poséidon pour ne pas me noyer (oui, Poséidon; c'était peut-être l'ennemi d'Athéna, mais là j'étais en pleine mer).

Je ne réalisai que nous étions arrivés qu'au moment où Percy lut à voix haute le nom du bateau:

\- Princesse Andromède.

Le navire était immense. Il avait au moins dix étages, plus douze niveaux supplémentaires de ponts. Le figure de proue était la statue d'une femme haute de trois étages: Andromède, enchaînée à un rocher par ses parents et sauvée par Persée (qui portait donc le même nom que Percy). À ce moment, dans l'eau, au début d'une quête qui pouvait nous risquer la vie, j'ai eu une pensée étrange: j'espérai que Percy, à l'instar de son homonyme, ait une fin heureuse; qu'il ne finisse pas assassiné, déchiqueté, emprisonné ou maudit par les dieux.

Rapidement, je me ramenai à la réalité:

\- Comment allons-nous monter à bord? ai-je demandé.

Dès que je posais la question, les hippocampes ont longé le paquebot (en manquant de me désarçonner; pouvions-nous demander une ceinture pour la prochaine fois?) puis s'arrêtèrent en face d'une échelle.

J'ai mis mon sac sur mes épaules et attrapé un barreau. Dès que je commençai à grimper, mon hippocampe a henni et à disparu dans les profondeurs. Percy me suivit de près, mais s'arrêta quand il réalisa que Tyson ne faisait pas mine de faire de même: il riait aux éclats en faisant des cabrioles avec son hippocampe.

Alors que je continuai à monter, Percy réussit à convaincre Tyson de partir sans « Arc-en-ciel » l'hippocampe (non mais quoi encore? se balader avec un chien des Enfers au bout d'une laisse?)

L'échelle menait à un petit pont de service remplit de canots de sauvetage. Quand Percy et Tyson me rejoignirent, je m'appliquais à ouvrir une porte verrouillée avec mon couteau, ce qui s'avéra être compliqué mais pas impossible.

Bizarrement, le reste du bateau été vide. Pas un passager. Pas un matelot; n'ayant jamais été sur un bateau de croisière, je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient censés avoir des matelots sur le pont… Mais j'étais quand même assez sûre que le vide total alors que toutes les lumières étaient allumées était anormal.

Alors que Tyson déclarait que le bateau « sentait mauvais », Percy expliqua:

\- Les Cyclopes sont comme les satyres. Ils sentent l'odeur des monstres.

En plus d'être meurtriers, ils pouvaient savoir quand leur amis monstres était près d'eux. Genial.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens comme odeur, au juste? ai-je demandé malgré moi (car même si j'en avait peur, la capacité à détecter les monstres était utile).

\- Quelque chose de mal, a simplement déclaré le Cyclope.

Re-genial. Le pouvoir était comme un détecteur de metal qui détectait le plastique aussi, sans différencier les matières.

Au niveau de la piscine, le pont avait une lueur lugubre, menaçante. Mais nous décidâmes d'en faire abstraction et de trouver un endroit ou dormir; car il devait être minuit passée, et nous battions tous des paupières lourdement.

Au huitième niveau, nous avons trouvé une jolie suite.

Puis nous avons ouvert nos sacs marins; Hermès avait vraiment tout prévu: vêtements de rechange, affaires de toilette, rations alimentaires, argent mortel, et drachmes. Tout au fond, j'y ai trouvé ma casquette d'invisibilité; en la voyant, j'ai failli hurler de joie. Tyson avait eu droit à ses outils de mécanicien.

Après avoir prévenu Percy de ne rien manger ni boire (on ne savait jamais), je suis allée m'installer dans la cabine adjacente. Je me suis effondrée sur le lit, et m'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillée par une horrible sirène de bateau, suivie d'une voix à l'accent australien dans l'Interphone qui annonça toutes les activités de la journée. Il conclut avec:

\- Et, pour nos _invit__é__s sp__é__ciaux_, cours d'étripage sur la promenade!

J'ai eu plusieurs pensées successives: 1. Vu les passagers inexistants de la nuit précédente, je doutais qu'il y est des candidats pour les activités. 2. Invités spéciaux; intrus; ce devait être nous. 3. _Cours d__'é__tripage_?!

D'un seul coup, je me levai, j'attrapai mon sac et me précipitai vers la chambre de Percy. Nous nous sommes habillés en vitesse, et nous sommes sortis de la suite.

Nous avons tous été surpris: il y avait du bruit, de l'ambiance; des passagers. Des personnes âgées, des familles, des membres d'équipage… Personne ne nous a regardé de travers. Personne nous a demandé pourquoi nous étions tous les trois plantés face à la porte d'une suite.

Mais quelque chose était étrange (encore plus étrange que le fait que nous nous dérangions personne): les conversations des passagers étaient très très bizarres. « Nous sommes en croisière, nous nous amusons », ou encore « On va jouer au tennis », « Nous passons du bon à bord du _Princesse Androm__è__de_ ».

\- Percy, ai-je chuchoté. On dirait qu'ils sont en transe.

Discrètement, nous avons suivit le flot de passager. Arrivés à une cafétéria, nous avons vu notre premier monstre: un Chien des Enfers mangeait tranquillement des oeufs brouillés, et des passagers-zombies attendaient patiemment en faisant la queue derrière lui. J'ai sentit Percy frémir; apparement, il n'avait toujours pas oublié la partie de Capture l'Étendard de l'été précédent où il avait fait face à un Chien des Enfers.

Alors que j'allais essayer de formuler une hypothèse sur ce qu'était ce bateau, une voix reptilienne à résonné dans le couloir.

J'ai trainé Percy et Tyson vers les toilettes des femmes, d'où nous avons pu écouter la suite de la conversation des deux créatures qui faisait un bruit horrible en avançant.

\- Ssix nouveaux sssont venus hier, a dit Créature nº1.

\- Oui, a répondu Créature nº2. Il sssait les attirer. Bientôt nous ssserons forts.

Nous ne pouvions pas rester dans ce bateau plein de passagers-zombies et de monstres qui devenaient « forts ».

\- Il faut qu'on quitte ce bateau, ai-déclaré.

À ma grande surprise, Tyson a hoché la tête:

\- Sent mauvais. Et les chiens mangent tous les œufs. Annabeth a raison.

Percy a frissonné, et je savais qu'il allait nous donner un plan pour s'échapper, quand…

-…qu'une question de temps. Arrête de me harceler, Agrios!

J'étais glacée. Cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où. La voix de celui qui m'avait sauvée; puis trahie.

Luke.

\- Je ne te harcèle pas, a grommelé une autre voix. Je te dis juste que c'est risqué et que si ça ne marche pas…

\- Ça va marcher, l'a sèchement coupé Luke. Ils vont mordre à l'hameçon. Maintenant viens, nous devons aller à la suite de l'Amirauté pour veiller sur le cercueil.

Ils se sont éloignés le long du couloir.

Alors que Tyson voulais toujours s'en aller, Percy et moi avons échangé un regard qui valait cent mots.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, a répondu Percy.

\- Nous devons découvrir ce que trame Luke, ai-je renchéri. Et, si possible, nous devons le capturer, l'enchaîner et le traîner au mont Olympe.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 8! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!  
_

**WolfBlut:** Totalement d'accord! Tantale est détestable (c'est peut-être parce que je l'aime si peu qu'il semble encore pire dans ma version...) C'est vrai que des fois je suis un peu court niveau temps, mais j'aime bien écrire (pas niveau trop créatif, comme tu aura remarqué je me contente souvent d'écrire en me basant sur un texte déjà écrit... soit la traduction, ou le changement de PdV...)


	9. Les gorilles de notre cousin

**9\. On fait la connaissance des gorilles de notre cousin**

\- Je dois y aller seule, j'ai ma casquette, ils ne me verrons pas, ai-je déclaré.

\- Pas question! s'est écriée Percy. Nous y allons tous ensemble, ou personne n'y va.

Nous avons ignoré Tyson qui votait pour la deuxième option.

\- D'accord, ai-je capitulé sachant que Percy ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais je pars devant comme éclaireuse. Et nous devons récupérer toutes nos affaires: pas question de passer une nuit de plus dans ce bateau démoniaque.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes engagés à la recherche de la suite de l'Amirauté: moi devant, invisible et avertissant Tyson et Percy quand ils devaient se cacher, et mes deux compagnons me suivant, le cyclope portant nos sacs.

Nous sommes arrivés en haut du pont 13, où nous étions sensés trouver la suite, quand j'ai repéré deux jeunes garçons qui avançaient vers nous. J'ai poussé Percy et Tyson dans un placard à balais, m'y engouffrant après eux, certaine d'avoir reconnu un des garçons. Chris Rodriguez, bungalow 11.

\- Tu as vu le drakon d'Éthiopie dans la soute? disait Chris.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre. Il est géant!

J'ai serré le bras de Percy, oubliant que j'étais invisible.

\- Il paraît qu'il y a deux nouvelles recrues, a reprit Chris. Je te dis pas, mon pote, s'ils continuent à arriver à ce rythme, c'est gagné!

Les voix se sont éloignés, et j'ai informé Percy de l'identité du garçon. Nous étions tous les deux troublés: que faisait un sang-mêlé dans ce bateau remplis de montres et de passagers-zombies?

En suivant le couloir menant à Luke, nous avons été témoins d'une horrible scène qui avait lieu quelques étages plus bas: les monstres et un garçon, que je suspectais être un demi-dieu, s'entrainaient à éventrer des mannequins vêtus de t-shirts oranges de la colonie. Livide, j'ai continué mon chemin.

À la fin du couloir, nous nous sommes arrêtés en face d'une porte. Tyson déclara qu'il y entendait des voix, et commença à les imiter:

-… la prophétie nous-mêmes. Ces imbéciles ne sauront plus à quel saint se vouer.

Je n'étais pas surprise d'entendre la voix de Luke. En effet, j'avais déjà entendue un autre cyclope imiter parfaitement la voix de mon ancien ami.

Non, je n'étais pas surprise, mais j'étais terrorisée. La dernière fois que ça s'était produit, ça avait causé la mort de ma meilleure amie, Thalia.

La voix de Tyson changea une nouvelle fois, imitant celle que nous avions entendu à la cafétéria:

\- Tu crois vraiment que le vieux cavalier est parti pour de bon?

Tyson a rit du rire de Luke. J'ai frissonné. Trop d'horrible souvenir remontaient à la surface.

\- Ils ne lui font plus confiance. Pas avec tous les squelettes qu'il a dans son placard. L'empoisonnement de l'arbre a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

\- Arrête Tyson! l'ai-je coupé, n'y tenant plus.

Tyson me regarda, étonné. Percy le pressa de continuer.

\- Chut! a donc dit Tyson de la voix de l'autre homme, puis avec celle de Luke: Tu es sûr?

Alors qu'il continuait de l'autre voix « juste dehors », Percy et moi avons réalisé trop tard ce qu'il se passait: ils m'avaient entendu demander à Tyson de se taire. Ils nous avaient repérés.

Les doubles portes se sont ouvertes et Luke y émergea, flanqué de deux géants poilus ressemblant à des gorilles et pointant des javelots vers nous.

\- Eh bien, à qui avons-nous l'honneur? s'est exclamé Luke en souriant. Mes deux cousins préférés! Entrez donc.

Bon. Oublions tout l'effort mis à être discrets. Nous avons suivi notre _cousin_ à l'intérieur de la suite.

Ladite suite donnait la chair de poule; elle dégageait un aura maléfique terrifiant, malgré les immenses fenêtre avec vue sur l'océan. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un cercueil doré, et j'étais certaine que l'aura venait de lui.

Luke aussi donnait la chair de poule. Depuis que je le connaissais, il avait eu l'air charmant et sympathique, avec des cheveux en bataille et des tenues décontractées. Maintenant, il avait les cheveux coupés courts, façon militaire, et portait une tenue de Directeur Général de la Société Infernale.

Derrière lui se tenaient ses gorilles de compagnie, poilus et monstrueux. Ils me disaient vaguement quelque chose…

\- Je vous présente mes assistants, Agrios et Orios, déclara justement Luke en souriant froidement. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler d'eux?

Tout me revient: l'histoire de cette femme qui a désobéit à Aphrodite en refusant de tomber amoureuse (mais cette déesse aussi… on ne peut pas tomber amoureuse sur commande!), et qui avait été protégée par Artemis en devenant une chasseresse. Malheureusement Aphrodite s'était vengée et avait obligée la femme à tomber amoureuse d'un ours, donnant ainsi naissance à des jumeaux, Agrios et Orios, et étant par la suite abandonnée par Artemis.

En les voyant maintenant, répondre à une blague de Luke sur leur envie de manger des sang-mêlés, je vis facilement qu'Agrios était le cerveau, et qu'Orios… était juste bête.

\- Alors, Percy, dit Luke en regardant mon ami. Nous t'avons laissé survivre un an de plus. J'espère que tu apprécies. Comment va ta maman? Et l'école?

J'y croyais pas. Luke avait empoisonné notre amie, il nous avait capturé dans son bateau maléfique, et il voulais discuter de la pluie et du beau temps?

Heureusement, Percy sembla penser comme moi.

\- C'est toi qui a empoisonné l'arbre de Thalia.

Luke a soupiré.

\- Tu veux en venir droit au fait? OK. Oui, bien sûr, j'ai empoisonné l'arbre. Et alors?

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je le savais, qu'il l'avait empoisonné. Pourtant, je me surpris à voir une bulle d'espoir s'envoler. Au fond de moi, je voulais encore croire que Luke était innocent.

J'avais eu tord.

\- Comment as-tu pu? ai-je explosé. Thalia t'a sauvé la vie! Elle nous a sauvé la vie à tous les trois! Comment as-tu pu la déshonorer…

\- Je ne l'ai pas déshonorée, me coupa Luke. Ce sont les dieux qui l'ont déshonorée, Annabeth! Si Thalia était vivante, elle serait de mon côté.

\- Menteur! crachais-je, ne pouvant plus supporter de l'entendre prononcer mon nom; _son_ nom.

\- Si tu savais ce qui se prépare, tu comprendrais…

Avec du recul, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et d'essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Mais j'étais aveuglée par la haine, la trahison et la douleur.

\- Je comprends que tu veux détruire la colonie! Tu es un monstre!

Il me servit un nouveau discours pourri m'expliquant pourquoi les dieux devaient être détruits, puis il me proposa de rejoindre ses rangs. Jamais.

Je faisais l'oreille sourde, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Veux-tu vraiment rester dans une équipe perdante… en ce genre de compagnie?

Il montra Tyson du doigt. J'ai frissonné.

\- Voyager avec un Cyclope! continua-t-il. Et tu parles de déshonorer la mémoire de Thalia! Tu m'étonnes, Annabeth. Toi, entre tous…

\- Tais-toi! ai-je hurlé.

Pour le faire taire. Pour qu'il arrête de me faire sentir coupable. Car je me sentais déjà assez coupable sans que lui vienne en rajouter.

J'ai recouvert mon visage de mes mains. Je me sentais à deux doigts de pleurer. J'allais craquer.

\- Laisse-la tranquille! s'écria alors Percy.

À ce moment, je ne pouvais pas lui en être plus reconnaissante; il était surement perdu, incapable de savoir ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état, mais il faisait tout de même tête à Luke pour me défendre. Je crois que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi loyal que Percy.

\- Et ne mêle pas Tyson à cette histoire, continua mon ami.

\- Ah oui, ria Luke. Je sais. Ton père l'a revendiqué.

Percy et moi avons été surpris.

\- Oui, Percy, je suis au courant de tout ça, Et aussi de ton projet de retrouver la Toison. Quelles sont les coordonnées, déjà?…30, 31, 75, 12? Tu vois, j'ai encore des amis à la colonie qui me tiennent informé.

\- Des espions, tu veux dire.

Évidemment. Luke était trop malin pour abandonner la colonie sans pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il s'y passait. Et en nous informant qu'il existait un (ou plusieurs) espions, il causerait la panique; nous ne voudrions plus faire confiance à personne.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point les dieux se servent de toi, Percy. Sais-tu seulement ce qui t'attend si tu atteins tes seize ans? Chiron s'est-il jamais donné la peine de te raconter la prophétie?

La prophétie. Cette maudite prophétie.

J'en été venu à la conclusion que les prophéties n'apportaient rien de bon. Jamais. Il fallait juste regarder dans la mythologie: Laïos avait eut une prophétie prédisant sa mort à la main de son fils; il voulu l'éviter et a donc été tué par Œdipe, son fils, comme prévu, entrainant plus de chagrin que nécessaire. Crésus avait reçu la prédiction qu'un grand empire serait perdu s'il partait en guerre, et croyant que cela prédisait sa victoire, il partit donc en guerre et perdit son empire et fut pris prisonnier.

Jamais connaitre le futur n'avait apporté du bien. Que la mort, le chagrin et le deuil.

Et connaitre le futur de Percy, mon ami, ne m'avait rien apporté de bien. Je ne me souvenait que trop bien de ses horribles vers prédisant une mort atroce.

Je comprenais très bien pourquoi Chiron voulait garder Percy dans l'ignorance.

\- Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, articula Percy. Par exemple, qui sont mes ennemis.

\- Alors tu es un imbécile.

Tyson a réduit une chaise en miettes.

\- Percy n'est pas un imbécile!

Avant que Percy ou moi puissions faire quelque chose, le Cyclope a essayé d'attaquer Luke. Il a été arrêter par les gorilles démoniaques, qui l'ont repoussé en arrière, le faisant tomber sur la moquette.

\- Dommage, Cyclope, on dirait que mes amis grizzlys à eux deux sont trop forts pour toi. Je devrais peut-être les laisser…

\- Luke, s'est écrié Percy (je suppose qu'il voulait éviter de voir son demi-frère réduit en bouillie par des gorilles). Écoute moi. C'est ton père qui nous envoie.

Luke est devenu rouge de rage.

\- Je t'interdit de parler de lui.

Alors que Luke et Percy discutaient (ou plutôt alors que Percy essayait d'expliquer, et Luke hurlait), mais je réfléchissais. Luke avait dit « mes amis grizzlys _à __eux deux_ ». Si nous arrivions à les séparer, Tyson pourrait être capable de les battre…

La dernière phrase de Luke me fit revenir à la réalité:

\- Chaque fois qu'un sang-mêlé se joint à nous, les Olympiens s'affaiblissent et nous devenons plus forts. _Lui _devient plus fort, conclu Luke en pointa le cercueil doré.

Je compris en même temps que Percy: _Cronos_.

\- Il se reforme. Petit à petit, nous faisons remonter sa force vitale de la fosse. Avec chaque nouvelle recrue qui se joint à notre cause, un nouveau petit bout apparait…

\- C'est dégoutant! me suis-je exclamée.

Luke se moqua de moi, mais il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui me dégoutait le plus n'était pas les petits bouts se recollant. Non, c'était les sang-mêlés s'alliant contre nous; contre leurs frères et leurs cousins qui me dégoutaient.

\- Tu es fou, ai-je déclaré.

\- Rejoignez-nous et vous serez récompensés. Nous avons des amis puissants, des parrains assez riches pour acheter ce bateau de croisière. Percy, ta mère n'aura plus jamais besoin de travailler. Tu pourrais lui acheter une maison superbe.

Il essayait de nous acheter? Je ne trahirais jamais ma famille pour le l'argent!

Puis…

\- Annabeth, tu pourras réaliser ton rêve d'être architecte. Tu pourras construire un monument appelé à durer mille ans. Un temple aux seigneurs du nouvel âge!

\- Va au Tartare! ai-je lancé.

\- Quel dommage!

Il a appuyé sur un bouton rouge sur une espèce de télécommande, et deux policiers-zombies arrivèrent.

\- Ah, le service de sécurité. Très bien, a dit Luke. Je crois que nous avons des passagers clandestins.

\- Oui, mon commandant, ont-ils dit de leur voix robotique de zombies.

Luke s'est adressé à Orios:

\- Il est l'heure de nourrir le drakon d'Ethiopie. Emmène ces imbéciles en bas et montre-leur comment vous faites.

Orios sourit bêtement.

\- Permets-moi d'y aller aussi, a dit Agrios. Mon frère est un bon à rien. Ce Cyclope…

-… ne représente aucun danger, coupa Luke. Reste ici, Agrios. Nous avons des questions importantes à voie ensemble.

Alors qu'Orios nous faisait sortir de la cabine, je jubilais.

Oui, j'étais prise en otage par un gorille et deux zombies qui voulaient faire de moi le petit-déjeuner d'un drakon. Mais le gorille était le gorille bête, et non pas le cerveau, et nous avions un Cyclope.

Je ne savais pas comment informer mes deux compagnons de mon plan. Mais encore une fois, je fus surprise par l'intelligence de Percy.

Alors que nous longions les bateaux de sauvetages, Percy a regardé Tyson et a dit:

\- Maintenant.

Je ne sais pas s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ou s'ils avaient pu communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais le Cyclope comprit.

Il a fit volte-face, et a expédié Orios dix mètres en arrière, au milieu de la piscine, d'un coup de poing. Un des vigiles nous escortant a sortit sa matraque, mais je lui ai coupé le souffle d'un coup de pied. L'autre s'est précipité vers l'alarme.

Percy a essayé de l'arrêté en lui écrasant une chaise longue sur la tête; trop tard.

Des lumières rouges se sont mises à clignoter, et une sirène affreuse s'est déclenchée.

\- Un canot! hurla Percy.

Le temps que nous nous précipitions vers l'un des canots, et que nous retirions la housse, le pont était rempli de monstres de toutes sortes et de vigiles. Sur le pont supérieur, des archers lestrygons s'alignaient pour viser.

\- Comment on met ce truc à l'eau? ai-je crié alors que Tyson écartait un chien des Enfers avec un extincteur.

\- Montez dedans!

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier. Percy a dégainé son épée-stylo et a fauchés les flèches arrivant vers nous. Tyson et mon essayions en vain de faire fonctionner la poulie.

Percy nous a rejoint d'un bond, et nous cria de nous accrocher, avant de trancher les cordes de suspensions.

Nous tombions en chute libre vers les vague, et ma seule pensée cohérente fut « Aaaaaaah! »

* * *

_Salut! Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!  
_

_Pour IGAB: je suis vraiment désolée du retard; ma pauvre béta est en plein bac, donc il est difficile pour elle de corriger mes chapitres... Je vais essayer de le publier avant la semaine prochaine. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous oublie pas, je finirai la publication.  
_

_Réponse aux reviews:_

**WolfBlut:** Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai, les ennuis arrivent...


	10. On se bat contre Mr Beignets

**10\. On se bat contre le représentant des beignets**

« Aaaah! »

Je me tenais de toutes mes forces aux sangles du canot, essayant de rester à bord alors que des flèches et de javelots pleuvaient autour de nous.

Percy me cria quelque chose (« le thermos? ») mais ça semblait si bizarre que j'en ai déduit que mon cerveau avait mal interprété l'information. Mais non. À ma grande surprise, Tyson a réussit à ouvrir le sac marin jaune et à en sortir le thermos que nous avait offert Hermès, puis à le passer à Percy, malgré le fait que nous étions en chute libre. Mon cerveau s'alluma enfin, et, réalisant ce que Percy avait prévu, j'ai resserré ma prise aux sangles comme si ma vie en dépendait (ce qui était probablement le cas).

Tyson attrapa l'arrière de mon t-shirt et de celui de Percy, et pour une fois j'ai été heureuse du contact avec le cyclope.

Percy dévissa le couvercle un quart de tour, et je dois avouer que j'ai failli m'évanouir. Un souffle de vent blanc s'en est échappé et nous a projetés sur le côté. Maintenant, au lieu de tomber verticalement, nous faisions un amerrissage à quarante-cinq degré. Le canot à ricoché plusieurs fois sur l'eau, et nous avions très vite perdu de vue le _Princesse Andromède_.

Nous avons continué de naviguer à grande vitesse (bien trop grande pour un canot de sauvetage), et j'ai compris que sans Percy, fils de Poséidon, notre canot aurait été réduit en bouillie en touchant l'eau. Cependant, j'étais presque sûre que Percy ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait amortit notre chute; un peu comme quand il avait sauté du haut de l'Arche du Memorial Jefferson pour atterrir indemne dans le Mississippi, l'été dernier.

Une fois stabilisée, je me suis sentie bien plus tranquille. J'ai décidé que nous devions contacter Chiron par Iris-Mail, en utilisant les arc-en-ciels produits par les embruns soulevés par le vent et le soleil à notre dos. Après y avoir jeté une drachme d'or et prié Iris, nous avons pu voir Chiron, mais la connexion semblait mauvaise; la luminosité était clignotante, et une musique ne nous laissait rien entendre.

J'ai laissé Percy lui raconter notre péripétie au bord du paquebot, vu que je ne m'en sentais pas capable; Luke… nous avait complètement trahies, Thalia et moi. Et il en était fier.

Je crois que s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de remords, je l'aurais pardonné.

Chiron essaya de nous expliquer quelque chose, mais nous n'arrivions à entendre qu'un mot sur cinq. La connexion s'est finalement perdue quand un des amis de Chiron, vraisemblablement ivre (pas Chiron, son ami) lança une bouteille contre notre image.

Nous avons discuté un peu après ça, mais nous sommes vite retombés dans le silence. En effet, nous n'avions plus rien à dire à propos des événements récents, et nous n'étions pas d'humeur à papoter.

Apparement, être le fils de Poseidon n'indemnisait pas toujours contre le mal de mer. Une heure après notre échappée, Tyson a crié « Terre! Terre! » et montrant une plage du doigt, tout excité.

Je reconnu l'endroit.

\- C'est Virginia Beach ! dis-je. On est dans la baie de Chesapeake ! Par les dieux, comment le _Princesse Andromède _a-t-il pu couvrir une telle distance en une nuit? Ça doit faire…

\- Cinq cent trente milles nautiques, a complété Percy.

Je l'ai regardé bouche bée:

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop.

Nous étions en mer avec le fils de Poséidon. Du coup, j'ai eu une idée:

\- Percy, quelle est notre position?

\- 36 degrés, 44 minutes nord, 76 degrés, 2 minutes ouest, a-t-il répondu sans hésiter un seul instant, mais les yeux écarquillés.

J'avais raison: Percy, qui était déjà un des demi-dieux les plus puissants que je connaissais, se découvrait un nouveau pouvoir. Il était logique qu'il soit capable de se repérer en mer — après tout, il était deja capable de la manipuler, et de respirer sous l'eau.

Alors que j'expliquais tout ça à Percy, Tyson nous a signalé un bateau qui se rapprochait: une vedette des gardes-côtes nous poursuivait.

Nous devions trouver un endroit où nous cacher, et bien malgré moi, je me décidai à reveler un de mes secrets les mieux gardés à un monstre (et à Percy).

\- Continue d'avancer dans la baie. Je connais un endroit où nous pourrons nous cacher.

Percy a suivi mes indications, mais dès que nous sommes passés de l'eau salée à l'eau douce, il s'est pratiquement effondré de fatigue. Encore une preuve que la mer lui donnait ses forces.

Nous sommes arrivés près de la berge, dans une zone marécageuse. Percy a placé le bateau contre un cyprès géant, et nous avons débarqué.

L'air était humide et chaud, comme dans ses souvenirs. Nous avons couvert le bateau, puis j'ai guidé mes compagnons vers l'abri que Luke, Thalia et moi avions construit des années auparavant.

L'endroit était assez spacieux, et trop de souvenirs y étaient mêlés. Les murs en feuille, tissés avec Thalia. Les sacs de couchage, récupérés dans divers magasins. Les armes et l'ambroisie, offertes par Luke.

Redécouvrir cet endroit me remplissait de nostalgie, mais aussi de fierté. Après tant d'années, l'abri était intact. Ni la pluie, ni les animaux, ni les hommes n'avaient pu le détruire.

Percy me sortit de mes pensées:

\- Une cachette pour demi-dieux. Tu as fabriqué cet endroit?

\- Oui, ai-je répondu en essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucune emotion. Avec Thalia. Et Luke.

À ce dernier mot, je vis l'expression du visage de Percy passer de l'admiration à de la confusion.

\- Alors… Tu n'as pas peur que Luke vienne nous chercher ici?

Sans en avoir conscience, j'avais eu un faible (et absurde) espoir que la confusion de Percy soit due à de la jalousie. Mais non, il était juste inquiet pour notre sécurité.

Toujours en essayant de masquer la tristesse dans ma voix, j'expliquai que nous avions construit des dizaines d'abri, et que Luke, contrairement à moi, ne se souvenait sûrement plus de leur emplacements.

Luke ne comprenait pas l'importance que ces abris avaient dans ma vie. En les construisant, en aidant Thalia à redessiner les murs, j'avais décidé que je voulais devenir architecte. Je voulais créer des bâtiments qui dureraient toujours; en commençant par ces simples abris. Mes premiers pas dans ma carrière d'architecte, dans ma passion.

Quand Percy demanda à Tyson d'aller "faire du repérage" et de chercher une supérette ou des beignets, je levai la tête, comprenant qu'il voulait me parler.

Effectivement, il prit la parole dès que le Cyclope fut sortit:

\- Hé, je suis désolé, tu sais, pour la rencontre avec Luke.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ai-je dit le plus platement possible en essuyant mon poignard.

\- Il nous a laissé partir trop facilement.

Une nouvelle fois, la perspicacité de Percy m'impressionnait.

\- Je me disais la même chose, répondis-je, soulagée qu'il ne presse pas plus le sujet « Luke ». Tu te rappelles ce que nous l'avons entendu dire, qu' « ils allaient mordre à l'hameçon » ? Je crois qu'il parlait de nous.

\- C'est la Toison, l'hameçon? Ou Grover?

Sincèrement, j'étais trop remuée par la rencontre dans le paquebot et les souvenirs de l'abri pour réfléchir trop profondément à la question. J'avais tout de même pensé à quelques possibilités:

\- Peut-être qu'il veut la Toison pour lui. Peut-être qu'il espère que nous ferons le plus difficile du boulot et qu'il pourra nous la voler ensuite. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a empoisonné l'arbre.

J'ai dit cette dernière phrase très doucement, comme si j'espérais que Percy ne l'entendrait pas. Mais bien sûr, ce garçon était bien plus intelligent que ça.

\- Que voulait-il dire en prétendant que Thalia aurait été de son côté?

Il me posa la question clairement mais défensivement, comme s'il avait peur que je me fâche contre lui. Il savait que le sujet était délicat; cependant, je lui devais une réponse.

\- Il se trompe.

D'accord, j'avoue, ce n'est pas très clair, comme réponse. Percy eu l'air de penser la même chose:

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue.

J'ai fusillé Percy du regard. Oui, je lui devais une réponse; le problème: je n'étais pas prête à la lui donner. Pour une simple et bonne raison: j'avais peur de la réponse. Thalia, comme nous tous, avait évidement râlé contre Zeus, son père, et contre les dieux en général. Mais je n'imaginais pas une seconde qu'elle puisse être d'accord avec Luke. Et pourtant…

Non. Thalia était têtue. Thalia était fière. Thalia était forte. Quelques fois, Thalia se sentait trahie. Mais Thalia n'était pas une traîtresse.

Thalia était loyale et juste.

Comme Percy.

J'avais ma réponse, et j'avais un moyen de la faire comprendre à Percy.

\- Percy, tu sais à qui tu me fais le plus penser? À Thalia. Vous avez tellement de points communs, tous les deux, que c'en est effrayant. Je crois que soit vous auriez été les meilleurs amis du monde, soit vous vous seriez étripés

\- On va dire les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Thalia se fâchait contre son père, quelquefois. Comme toi. Est-ce que toi, ça pourrait te pousser à te rebeller contre l'Olympe?

\- Non, m'a-t-il répondu en évitant mon regard.

\- Bon, ben c'est réglé. Luke se trompe.

Percy semblait assez convaincu, et j'espérai que le moindre doute qu'il lui restait serait compensé par la confiance qu'il avait en moi.

Mais nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge (oui, il y a encore des gens qui utilisent cette expression).

\- Alors à quoi pensait Luke en parlant des Cyclopes? a demandé Percy. Il a dit que toi, entre tous…

Et voilà. La véritable raison de mon haine envers Tyson. De ma peur et mon dégout. J'avais tout lui expliquer, il méritait la vérité. Mais alors que je commençait mon récit, Tyson a passé la porte de la cabane, une boîte de patisseries à la main.

\- Beignets au sucre! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Surprise, je voulu savoir où il avait bien pu trouver les sucreries… Thalia avait spécifiquement choisit les emplacements des cabanes pour qu'elles soient suffisamment éloignées de la civilisation afin d'éviter tout problème. Alors, trouver une douzaine de beignets dans ces conditions était assez remarquable, même pour un cyclope. Remarque et suspicieux.

Nous avons suivi Tyson vers la boutique, qui, comme prévu, était à seulement quinze mètres de la cabane. Il s'agissait d'une boutique des Monstres de Beignets, qui aurait eu sa place dans beau quartier, avec se murs propres et un parking spacieux.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, ai-je déclaré. Ce magasin ne devrait pas être là.

\- Pourquoi? me demanda naïvement Percy. Ce n'est qu'un magasin de beignets. Tyson y est allé et il a acheté une douzaine de beignets. Il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- Oui, mais lui, c'est un monstre.

\- Arrête, Annabeth! Des Montres de Beignets, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y ait des monstres! C'est une chaîne. On en a à New York.

Après une seconde de réflexion, je proposai une solution:

\- Il pourrait s'agir d'un nid.

Au regard confus de Percy, je continuai:

\- À ton avis, pourquoi les boutiques franchisées poussent-elles aussi vite? Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question? Du jour au lendemain, tu as un nouveau fast-food, un nouveau café, un nouveau magasin de n'importe quoi ? Ça commence par une seule boutique, puis deux, puis quatre – toutes copies conformes, qui poussent comme des champignons dans tout le pays ? Percy, certaines chaînes se multiplient très vite parce que leurs emplacements sont reliés magiquement à la force vitale d'un monstre. Certains enfants d'Hermès ont mis au point le procédé dans les années 1950. Ils élèvent...

Je me suis tue en entendant des feuilles craquer, comme sous le poids d'un énorme monstre.

Tous les trois, nous nous sommes retournés. En face de nous se tenait une énorme bête, munie de sept cous et autant de têtes en losange qui sifflaient méchamment: un hydre.

En voyant Percy mener sa main vers sa poche (pour attraper son stylo-épée), je lui entamai du regard d'attendre. Avec un peu de chance, la créature ne nous verrait pas, et nous nous en sortirions avec seulement une petite frayeur.

Alors que je réfléchissais aux moyens de tuer le monstre (le feu, la décapitation instantanée de toutes les têtes, ou encore le feu), Tyson recula terrifié et marcha sur une branche. Aussitôt, l'hydre a tourné ses sept paires d'yeux vers nous.

\- Dispersez-vous! ai-je hurlé en plongeant vers la droite.

Percy partit dans la direction opposée, mais Tyson resta planté sur place.

La créature n'avança pas plus, et elle se contenta de cracher des jets de liquide vert (qui semblait être extrêmement acide) vers nous. Alors que j'essayait de distraire trois têtes avec mon poignard, je vis un arbre tomber où se trouvait Tyson; juste avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser, Percy le poussa vers le côté, et l'arbre écrasa deux des têtes de l'hydre qui avait bondit vers Percy.

Ceci détourna l'attention de l'hydre pendant le temps qu'il lui fallu pour désintégrer l'arbre en une flaque d'acide fumant.

Percy dégaina Turbulence, et l'hydre l'attaqua aussitôt. Je me précipitai à ses côtés, mais avant que je puisse y arriver, il leva son épée vers la tête qui avait plongé vers lui… et la trancha net.

\- Non! ai-je hurlé.

_Mais quel imbécile!_

Je croyais que tout le monde savait qu'en coupant une tête, deux nouvelles repoussaient!

Percy esquiva un jet d'acide, et compris évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer le monstre à sa manière de boucher.

\- Comment on fait pour la tuer? me demanda-t-il en hurlant.

\- Du feu! Il nous faut du feu!

Comme Héraclès, nous devions brûler les moignons avant qu'une nouvelle tête puisse pousser. Percy sembla se rappeler de mes leçons de mythologie:

\- Heracles! cria-t-il en battant retraite vers le fleuve, l'hydre sur ses talons.

Je me suis mise à la gauche de Percy, distrayant une des têtes en stoppant les crocs avec mon poignard.

Trop tard, je vis une autre tête qui me frappa en pleines côtes, me projetant dans la boue.

Ceci sortit Tyson de sa torpeur. En poussant un cri de guerre (« Pas frapper mes amis! »), il se plaça entre l'hydre et moi.

Je me suis relevée, et nous avons continuer de combattre cette guerre sans espoir. Peu à peu, nous étions poussés à reculer vers les rives du fleuves.

Soudainement, nous avons entendu un bruit que je ne reconnu pas:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demandai-je à personne en particulier.

\- Locomotive à vapeur, répondit aussitôt Tyson.

_Locomotive à vapeur? Quoi…?_

\- Allez-y! Préparez la pièce de trente-deux!

Cette voix… ici? Je ne savais pas si sauter de joie où craindre un nouvel ennemi.

\- Ils sont trop près, milady! répondit une voix d'homme.

\- La peste soit de ces héros! a dit Clarisse. En avant toute! Feu à volonté, capitaine!

Locomotive à vapeur, capitaine, feu à volonté… On allait nous tirer dessus avec les canons d'un bateau!

\- Jetez-vous au sol! ai-je hurlé.

Juste à temps, nous nous sommes tous les trois couchés au sol, et un _BOUM!_ assourdissant a retentit. En face de nous, l'hydre explosa en nous aspergeant d'un liquide vert et visqueux, qui s'est très vite volatilisé comme le faisaient normalement les monstres.

\- Bateau à vapeur! cria Tyson.

Nous nous sommes relevés douloureusement, et en faisant demi-tour nous avons vu un bateau très particulier, que je reconnu grâce à tout ce que m'avait appris mon père: il s'agissait d'un cuirassé. Il ressemblait étrangement à la sous-marin, son pont était recouvert d'acier, et le drapeau qui y flottait le haut de la tourelle était rouge avec un sanglier noir. Sur le pont s'alignaient des zombies en uniforme gris; des soldats morts aux ordres d'un potentiel ennemi; car la voix appartenait à nul autre que Clarisse, qui voulait sûrement nous tuer pour lui avoir volé sa quête.

* * *

_...BONNE ANNÉE! (et ne me décapitez pas!)  
_

_Oui, j'ai six mois de retard... mais... euh... désolée?_

_Non, vraiment, le dernier semestre a été fou. Pas une minute de libre (ou très peu, que je n'avais pas forcément envie de dédier aux fics). Mais ce semestre se profile bien plus calme, donc je devrai pouvoir publier bien régulièrement..._

_ce chapitre est sûrement bourré de fautes, mais je n'arrive plus à les voir quand je relis... donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez une phrase/un mot/un paragraphe qui n'a pas de sens!_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je le répète: je n'abandonnerai pas cette fanfic. Même si je dois même trois ans à la finir, je la finirai (je ne vais PAS mettre trois ans à la finir). _

_Réponse aux reviews (je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews sur mon autre fic - si quelqu'un n'a pas eu sa réponse, je le ferai au prochain chapitre):_**bianca di angelo:** vraiment désolée pour le retard... mais je suis de retour!

**madina:** voilà le chapitre! ne m'en veut pas trop :'(

**Guest:** merci pour les encouragements :) oui, c'est clair que vu ce qu'à vécu Annabeth, partir en cavale avec Tyson ne doit pas être facile...


	11. Une embarcation mortelle

**11\. Une embarcation mortelle**

Un bateau fantôme.

Nous étions sur un bateau fantôme dirigé par Clarisse. Je répète: bateau fantôme. Dirigé par Clarisse Larue, qui je le rappelle, me déteste. Et haït Percy.

Et quand je dis bateau fantôme, je n'exagère rien. À part Percy, Tyson, Clarisse et moi, tous les passagers étaient morts. Ils étaient habillés en soldats, et on distinguait clairement les taches de sang sur leur uniformes. Mais même sans son équipage, le bateau était glauque. Il était sombre, métallique, et débordant d'armes en tout genre.

Mais je ne plaignais pas: les soldats m'ont tout de suite adoptée, vue que j'étais originaire de Virginie, comme eux. Savoir que j'avais le soutient d'une petite armée de zombies était rassurant. (Et le fait qu'ils détestent Percy pour être New-Yorkais n'a fait qu'augmenter ma satisfaction).

Non, ce qui m'embêtait par dessus les morts, l'obscurité et la vantardise de Clarisse, c'était Tyson. Effrayé, il a insisté pour me tenir la main pendant toute la visite du bateau. Il ne l'a jamais lâchée, même pas quand il a inspecté le moteur.

oOoOo

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés au quartier du capitaine pour dîner. En mangeant nos sandwichs, Clarisse nous a informés que Percy et moi étions renvoyés "pour l'éternité" de la Colonie. Puis elle nous a expliqué comment elle avait obtenu son bateau:

\- Après chaque guerre, les esprits des vaincus doivent payer un tribut à Arès. C'est la malédiction des perdants. J'ai prié mon père, je lui ai demandé un moyen de transport et le voici. Ces gars sont prêts à faire tout ce que je leur ordonnerais. Pas vrai, capitaine?

\- Nous ferons tout ce que vous voudrez, a déclaré le zombie-en-chef. Nous sommes prêts à tuer n'importe qui.

Percy et moi avons échangé un regard, puis j'ai expliqué:

\- Clarisse, il se peut que Luke soit à la recherche de la Toison, lui aussi. Nous l'avons vu. Il a les coordonnées et il fait route vers le sud. Il a un bateau de croisière plein de monstres…

\- Parfait! Je vais le faire sauter!

J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. J'essayai une nouvelle fois:

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Nous devons unir nos forces. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- Non! C'est ma quête à moi, Puits de Sagesse! J'ai enfin l'occasion d'être l'héroïne, vous n'allez pas me la piquer!

J'allais insister, mais Percy nous a coupées:

\- Où sont tes compagnons de bungalow? Tu avais le droit d'emmener deux amis, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ils ne… Je les ai laissés à la colonie. Pour la protéger.

\- Tu veux dire que même les gens de ton bungalow ne peuvent pas t'aider?

\- La ferme, Cerfeuil! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux! Ni de toi!

\- Clarisse, a dit Percy, plus calme que ce que j'espérais. Tantale se sert de toi. Il se moque pas mal de la colonie. Il serait ravi de la voir en ruine. Il a tout combiné pour que tu échoues.

\- C'est pas vrai! Je me moque de ce que l'Oracle…

Elle s'est tue brusquement, les joues roses, et a refusé de donner plus de détails, malgré notre curiosité. Elle nous a juste informés que nous n'étions ni prisonniers ni invités. Nous étions comme des otages prestigieux, en gros.

oOoOo

Des otages prestigieux qui dormaient dans les hamacs. En effet, le seul lit disponible était celui de Clarisse. Donc notre trio fut relégué au pont de couchage. Tyson s'endormit immédiatement, ronflant bruyamment, et Percy ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi. Malgré tout, j'avais plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Luke était vraiment perdu; je le savais déjà, au fond de moi. Mais… j'avais espéré. Luke était tout de même ce que j'avais de plus ressemblant à un frère.

Puis il y avait Clarisse. Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendrai vite que nous pouvions l'aider. Nous n'allions pas lui voler le flambeau, nous voulions absolument pas la gloire éternelle. Nous voulions juste sauver la Colonie. Sauver Thalia. Je devais vraiment lui expliquer qu'ensemble nous serions bien plus forts.

Le lendemain, je me suis levée avant Percy, mais après Tyson qui apparemment m'attendait pour se déplacer sur le bateau. Après avoir mangé un petit-déjeuner copieux, j'essayai de savoir où nous nous dirigions, mais la seule réponse que m'octroya Clarisse fut "à la mer des Monstres. Le reste, tu veras." Je ne savais pas si elle avait encore peur que je prenne des commandes, ou que je lui propose un autre plan. Peut-être les deux.

Quand le capitaine-zombie actionna les sonneries d'alarme, les zombies s'activèrent; certains chargeaient des canons, d'autres sécurisaient le pont. D'après le capitaine, qui s'éclipsa à la recherche de Clarisse, nous étions à l'entrée de la Mer des Monstres. Tyson et moi montèrent dur le pont, et Percy nous rejoignit rapidement. Ce dernier était pâle, et semblait être tombé du lit. Il évita mes questions, et je supposai qu'il m'expliquerai plus tard.

Clarisse a débouché de l'escalier, et a pris une paire de jumelles à un officier-zombie.

\- Enfin! Capitaine, en avant toutes!

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voyait au bout de ses jumelles, mais je me doutais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une belle île paradisiaque.

\- On est où, Percy? ai-je demandé tout bas.

\- Au large de la côte nord de la Floride, me répondit-il immédiatement.

Nous avions voyagé beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un simple navire mortel. Ce cadeau d'Ares avait vraiment des avantages.

Quand nous avons accéléré, le moteur a émis un bruit terrifiant, et Tyson a marmonné qu'il y avait trop de pression sur les pistons. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste des moteurs, mais même moi je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les formes floues se sont précisées. D'un côte, il y avait une île rocheuse. De l'autre, une masse sombre et nuageuse.

\- Un cyclone? ai-je demandé.

\- Non, m'a répondu Clarisse. Charybde.

Charybde. Le monstre marin qui avalait tous les navires lui passant en face. Et donc, en face… ce n'était pas une île rocheuse. C'était Scylla, qui attrapait les marin pour les dévorer ensuite.

J'ai blêmit.

\- Tu es folle?

\- C'est la seule façon de pénétrer dans la mer des Monstres. En passant tout droit entre Charybde et sa sœur Scylla.

\- Comment ça, le seul moyen? a demandé Percy. On a toute la mer devant nous! Il suffit de les contourner!

Clarisse a levé les yeux au ciel, et je la comprenais. Note à moi-même: faire lire _L'Odyssée_ à Percy.

\- Mais tu ne sais rien de rien, toi! Si j'essayais de les contourner, elles resurgiraient sur ma trajectoire et voilà tout. Pour entrer dans la Mer des Monstres, on est _obligés _de passer entre elles deux.

Le plan me semblait être de la folie pure. Même avec un bateau de guerre et un équipage fantôme, s'y risquer était suicidaire.

\- Et les Roches flottantes? ai-je demandé. C'est un autre accès. C'est celui qu'a utilisé Jason.

En effet, si ma mémoire était bonne (elle l'était), Jason avait passer les Symplégades en y faisant passer une colombe avant son bateau. Des roches meurtriers me paraissaient moins dangereux que deux monstres mangeurs d'hommes.

\- Je ne peux pas faire sauter des rochers avec mes canons, a dit Clarisse. Tandis que des monstres…

\- Tu es folle, ai-je confirmé.

Clarisse ordonna au capitaine de mettre cap vers Charybde, quand Percy intervint:

\- Charybde avale la mer, c'est bien ça?

\- Et elle la recrache un peu plus tard, ouais.

\- Et Scylla?

\- Elle vit près d'une grotte en haut de ces falaises. Si nous passons trop près, elle laissera pendre ses têtes de serpent et se mettra a cueillir des matelots sur le pont.

\- Opte pour Scylla, dans ce cas. Tout le monde descend sous le pont et on file à toute vapeur devant elle.

\- Non! a insisté Clarisse. Si son déjeuner lui passe sous le nez, Scylla risque de vouloir cueillir le bateau tout entier. En plus elle est trop haut pour faire une bonne cible. Mes canons ne peuvent pas tirer à la verticale. Tandis que Charybde, elle, est assise au milieu de son tourbillon. Nous allons foncer droit dans sa direction, braquer nos canons sur elle et l'expédier au Tartare!

Je dois dire que le plan de Cervelle d'Algues me plaisait plus; pour éviter que Scylla emmène tout le bateau, nous pouvions laisser des marins sur le pont… de toutes façons, ils étaient déjà morts. Mais il était trop tard: nous nous rapprochions de Charybde à toute vitesse. À chaque inspiration du monstre, notre bateau faisait un saut en avant. La seule manière d'éviter de se faire aspirer était de passer au ras des falaises de Scylla. Il nous fallait un plan de secours.

\- Percy, ai-je demandé. Tu as encore ton thermos plein de vents?

\- Oui mais c'est trop dangereux de s'en servir devant un tourbillon comme celui-ci. On risquerait d'aggraver les choses en rajoutant du vent.

\- Et si tu essayais de dompter l'eau?

Percy ferma les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je… je n'y arrive pas, dit-il piteusement en ouvrant les yeux. Charybde est trop bruyante et trop forte, je ne peux pas me concentrer.

\- Le plan de Clarisse ne va pas marcher, ai-je déclaré (et il ne fallait pas être une fille d'Athéna pour comprendre ça).

À ma plus grande surprise, Tyson est intervenu:

\- Annabeth a raison. Le moteur est pas bon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Avant que Tyson puisse me répondre, Charybde a commencer son cycle d'avalage d'eau, et le bateau a fait un bon vers elle. Nous avons tous été projetés sur le sol, et je savais que nous étions entrer dans le tourbillon.

Alors que les marins préparaient les canons, l'un d'entre eux s'est exclamé:

\- La chaufferie surchauffe! Elle va exploser!

\- Ben, descends la réparer! ordonna Clarisse.

\- Je ne peux pas! a crié le matelot. On s'évapore à la chaleur.

\- Nous sommes happés trop vite, a déclaré le capitaine. Préparez-vous à mourir.

\- Non! a rugi Tyson, me surprenant une nouvelle fois. Je peux la réparer.

Devant les airs incrédules de Clarisse et du capitaine, j'expliquai:

\- C'est un Cyclope. Il ne craint pas le feu, et il s'y connait en mécanique.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je défendais un Cyclope. Un gentil cyclope, près à aider en toute situation, certes. Mais tout de même.

Alors que Tyson s'élançait dans les escaliers, Percy hurla pour le retenir; en vain. J'espérais vraiment qu'il réussirai à réparer le moteur, parce que sans ça, nous mourrions tous.

En parlant de mourir, j'ai cru que la fin était proche. Nous aperçu Charybde, trop près au goût de mon instinct de survie. Le monstre était au milieu d'un tourbillon, et n'était qu'une gueule noire et terrifiante. Alors que j'essayai d'accepter ma mort prochaine, le capitaine prit la parole:

\- Dame Clarisse! Les canons de tribord et d'avant ont la portée de tir!

\- Feu! a ordonné Clarisse.

Deux boulets ont touché Charybde, mais un troisième ricochât et brisa le pavillon d'Arès. Clarisse fit feu une nouvelle fois. Nous n'y arriverions jamais, même en tirant des centaines de fois. Les boulets ne semblaient pas déranger Charybde.

À ce moment là, le grondement du moteur s'est fait plus fort et plus régulier. Le bateau a commencé à s'éloigner de la bouche. Tyson avait réussit! Le bateau luttait contre le courant. La puissance du moteur était tout juste suffisante pour faire du sur-place.

Brusquement, Charybde a fermé la bouche. Le calme absolu s'est abattu sur la mer, et pendant un dixième de seconde, j'ai cru que nous étions sauvés. Mais tout aussi brusquement, la bouche s'est rouverte et a commencé à recracher tout ce qu'elle avait avalé de non-comestible; nos boulets de canon inclus. Ils ont foncés droit sur nous, frappant la coque du navire.

La marrée nous envoya sans pitié vers l'autre rive; la rive de Scylla.

\- Le moteur va exploser! cria un matelot déboulant de la soute.

\- Où est Tyson? demanda immédiatement Percy.

\- Encore en bas, répondu le matelot. Allez savoir comment, il contrôle le moteur, mais il ne pourra pas tenir éternellement.

\- Il faut abandonner le navire, a dit le capitaine.

\- Non! a hurlé Clarisse.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, milady. La coque a commencé à se fissurer. Bientôt…

Le capitaine n'a pas fini sa phrase. Trop vite pour suivre le mouvement des yeux, il a été happé par une espèce de grappe marron, et il disparu dans la falaise de Scylla. La marée de Charybde nous avait envoyé trop près de Scylla, et nous étions désormais à sa portée.

Percy a dégainé Turbulence, et j'ai sortit mon poignard; mais nous étions bien trop lents pour la créature.

\- Tout le monde dans la soute! a hurlé Percy.

\- Impossible! a répliqué Clarisse, l'épée à la main. Il y a le feu en bas.

\- Aux canots! ai-je à mon tour proposé. Vite!

\- On ne pourra jamais franchir les falaises, a objecté Clarisse. On va tous se faire dévorer.

\- Nous devons essayé, ai-je insisté, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime. Percy, le thermos.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Tyson, a-t-il protesté.

\- Il faut préparer les canots!

Heureusement, Clarisse m'a écoutée. Deux matelots-zombies l'ont aidée à retirer la house d'un des deux canots de sauvetage, pendant que les têtes de Scylla continuaient de tomber du ciel en emportant des matelots avec elles.

\- Sors l'autre canot, m'a demandé Percy en me lançant le thermos. Je vais chercher Tyson.

\- Non, n'y va pas! La chaleur te tuerait!

Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Il s'élança vers l'écoutille de la chaufferie. Je m'affairai sur le canot, décidée à le tenir prêt pour déguerpir dès que Percy reviendrai avec Tyson.

À mon plus grand désespoir, Percy se fit attraper par l'une des têtes de Scylla. Je priai pour qu'il trouve une solution; sinon, je jurai sur le Styx que j'irai le chercher dans les falaises, quoi qu'il me coûte.

Soudainement, le bruit du moteur s'intensifia. Je savais qu'il ne tarderais pas à exploser. Clarisse ordonna aux marins de mettre les canots à l'eau. Je savais qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant d'être pulvérisée avec le reste du bateau; malgré moi, je mis le canot à l'eau, pendant que Clarisse faisait de même avec le sien.

Nous venions à peine de toucher l'eau quand j'entendis le premier retentissement. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris le thermos en grand. Immédiatement, tous les vents s'en échappèrent, emmenant nos canots loin de l'explosion.

J'étais seule dans mon canot, entourée de débris. Je mis mon cerveau en pilote automatique. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trop réfléchir… sinon, je risquais de m'effondrer sous un flot d'émotions. Je ramais lentement, essayant de repêcher tout ce que je pouvais; et surtout, de retrouver Percy. J'avais le thermos (vide), je trouvais une pochette plastique pleine d'ambroisie, qui avait miraculeusement échappé à l'explosion. Je pêchai une chemise de matelot avec ma rame, et je découvris un sac à dos troué dessous. Un sac à dos marin, jaune fluo. Comme celui qu'Hermès a donné à Percy. Pleine d'une énergie nouvelle, je plongeai à l'eau. J'attrapai le sac, qui était encore accroché à quelque chose… à quelqu'un. Percy! En essayant d'ignorer son immobilité totale, je le trainai vers le canot. Avec beaucoup de difficultés (qui aurait cru qu'un garçon pouvait peser aussi lourd), j'ai mis Percy dans le canot, et je montai à mon tour. Grelotant, j'ai vérifié son pouls. Il était faible, mais il était là. J'ai sentit vingt kilos quitter mes épaules. Encore une fois, son status de fils de Poseidon avait du le sauver de la noyade.

J'ai mis un morceau d'ambroisie à l'eau, et j'ai silencieusement remercié le dieu de l'océan.

J'ai eu une dernière pensée pour Tyson, qui avait disparu avec le bateau, puis je m'endormis.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? _

_Je sais, je dis toujours que je vais faire un effort, et je prends des mois à publier chaque chapitre... Mais bon. _

_Je suis en vacances (bon, j'ai un seul cours et 4 heures de travail par semaine - je suis virtuellement en vacances), donc je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum avant de reprendre les cours._

_Comme je n'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps, ce chapitre a été douloureux à écrire au début, mais je commence à reprendre le rythme. Le prochain chapitre est celui que je veux écrire depuis que j'ai commencé La Mer des Monstres!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci à tous d'être aussi patients avec moi et de toujours laisser des commentaires qui font très plaisir._

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_armand: _**_je m'excuse pour le (grand) retard. merci de toujours laisser un commentaire, ça fait énormément plaisir.  
_


End file.
